Behind The Barriers
by Neji'sTrueLover
Summary: Orphan boy meets girl. Girl lives with abusive mother. Boy doesn't know what he got into by helping girl. Just another day in the lives of Sasuke and Hinata. Summery is bad SasuHina COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone! This is my first time writing so please go easy on me. First, I **_**know**_** it sucks, so don't continue repeating yourself. Second, even though they are not my favorite couple, this is a SasuHina fic, and don't leave reviews saying "Why SasuHina? They will never be together," I **_**know**_** that already. But who knows? They might get together…maybe… **_**coughsprobablynotcoughs**_**…Lastly, I had first written this story for my friends that had no idea what Naruto is, so if you're expecting any ninja action I suggest you turn back right now. They are normal people leading semi normal lives. Oh! And I know that Hinata's dad is supposed to be alive, but I changed it to her mother. It works better. **

**Voice from nowhere: Run! Run away while you can! This story is so bad it made my eyes bleed!**

**Neji'sTrueLover:-Pulls Neji from behind the corner-Neji? Would you do the honors of disclaiming?**

**Neji: I'd rather die.**

**Neji'sTrueLover:-Pulls out hidden kunai from nowhere-And how about now?**

**Neji:-sweatdrops as knife is held to his throat-**_**Neji'sTrueLover**_** does not own any of the characters from Naruto, nor does she own the song Concrete Angel by Martina McBride**

**Neji'sTrueLover:-smiles sweetly-That's a good Neji**

**Prologue **_She walks to school with the lunch she packed…_

**Normal **P.O.V.

"_Ahhh!" Hinata screams as her small, petite form hits the glass table. Blood covers her clothes and stains the floor around her._

"_Get up and clean this mess," Natsume, her mother, says into Hinata's ear. The smell of alcohol stings Hinata's nose as she struggles to get up, but fails miserably. _

"_Disobey me will you?" Natsume says as she raises up the broken beer bottle, getting ready to strike Hinata again._

"_What did I do, Mother?" Hinata asks weakly as she stares at the beer bottle._

"_You were born," Natsume says as she brings the bottle down, aiming at Hinata once again._

"_Please, stop." Hinata begs as she closes her eyes, already awaiting the impact she is sure was going to come. But before she closes her eyes completely, Hinata sees the horrid bottle aimed straight at her, then…_

**Neji'sTrueLover: Oooohhhh cliffhanger. I hate these so much, but it needed to be done. **

**Neji: See that little button down there that says review? Click it and tell my captor what you think. If you do she will let me go…**

**Neji'sTrueLover: Hahaha he's so funny-throws the tied up Neji into his closet-but **_**please**___**review! I need your feedback!**__**If you liked it and want more, tell me. If you think it sucked also tell me. I need reviews to get better! Otherwise, you all have to continue reading crap. And please don't just say "I really didn't like it." And not tell me why!! If it was bad, tell me where I went wrong (but please don't say that me writing the story is wrong-puppydog eyes-)**

**I'll try to update every few days, but until I get a beta reader it will probably be longer. I also need at least 2 count them ****2**** reviews before I will continue the story. I will give you cookies!**

**Anyway I promise that next time the author's note will ****not**** be as long as this one. So until then, Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Neji'sTrueLover: Hello again! Chapter 2! I'm so excited. And I actually got 2 reviews! –Hugs ****HeartBrokenHinata and June-Avatar11- Thanks so much!**

**Neji: Mfh, mfht, gfth!**

**Neji'sTrueLover: Neji says that I do not own any characters from Naruto or the song Concrete Angel. If I did, Neji would have a much bigger part in the storyline and Naruto would not be such a dork. **

**Neji: -gets tape off mouth- Help!**

**Neji'sTrueLover: Oh no you don't –re adjusts tape- You're not escaping again.**

**Chapter 1 **_Nobody knows what she's holding back…_

**Hinata's **P.O.V.

"Ahhh!" I awake from the horrible nightmare of the first time my mother had hurt me. I wipe away the tears and beads of sweat that run down my face. "The same nightmare, you'd think that I would have gotten used to it by now," I say to myself. I try to go back to sleep, yet the horrifying images are all I can see when my eyes close. With a groan, I roll onto my side and stare at the clock. A bright light that says 5:19 a.m. hits my eyes with such a blast that I can't help but close them again.

_5:19, since I'm already up, I might as well get out of bed. Mother will be asleep until 9:00 because of the party last night. Might as well have some fun while I still can. _

I push myself out of bed and drag my feet to the bathroom. I look at myself in the mirror and take my make up out of the cabinet, while I subconsciously trace the scars running down my arm with my nail. With a sigh, I open the bottle and rub the cream over my face. I greet the familiar stinging of my morning routine with a satisfied smile. Even though this procedure is always painful, I feel content running through my veins at the knowledge that I am causing the pain for a change.

When the burning stops, I start wrapping my arms around with bandages. With a sad smile, I look at my reflection in the mirror. With happiness at my transformation, I head back to my room to pick a set of clothes for the day. Finally, I find my usual clothes of black pants and a lavender long sleeve shirt. Even though people try to hid it, I can still see them looking at my unusual clothing choice. I can't really blame them for looking; I must look extremely weird wearing winter clothes in the summer season.

Turning off the light to my room, I sneak out my window. I land on the ground gracefully and set my watch. I have about 4 hours to myself and I'm not going to waste them. I head out in the direction of the forest in my backyard, and start running. Time to explore.


	3. Chapter 2

**Neji'sTrueLover: Sorry about such short chapters. They really will get longer…someday…**

**Neji: When pigs fly**

**Neji'sTrueLover: Hey look! A flying pig!**

**Neji: -turns in the direction I'm pointing at- Jerk. –mumbles under breath-**

**Neji'sTrueLover: -whacks Neji over the head with a stick of butter- Once again, I do not own anything! I'm doing this out of enjoyment, not profit. If I was, why would I write it here?**

**Chapter 2 **_Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday…_

**Sasuke's **P.O.V.

With a groan, I roll out of bed. I stare at my clock that read 5:19. If I had to guess, I'd say that I've been awake ever since 4:00. I start off for my dresser and pick out some clothes. I have to get out of this house for a while. It's too boring for me, just like always. A sigh escapes my lips as I realize that, even after all these years alone, I'm still yearning for someone to come along into my life.

I try to hide my emotions all the time, but every once in a while, the feeling of loneliness hits me like a title wave. I shake my head violently and put on the facial mask I wear every day and head out the door. I haven't been in the woods for a while, so that's where I go. The darkness of the night greets me as I start my walk.

**Neji'sTrueLover: Agh! My story is too short! –cries tears of sorrow because of lack of talent- Oh well (suddenly very cheerful) I will make it my goal in life to make the chapters longer! –gains burning fire in eyes: Lee style- Oh! I just remembered! I need at least another ****2**** reviews before I update again. It's because of you that I continue writing (and for those who read and don't review, I will push Neji off a cliff somewhere)**

**Neji: Please review! She really will do it!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Neji'sTrueLover: Hola people with Internet! Yay! This chapter is somewhat longer…**

**Neji: But not really.**

**Neji'sTrueLover: You want me to strangle you? –grumblesbutheisrightgrumbles-**

**Hinata: Neji'sTrueLover does not own anyone in this story, except my mother. Or Martina McBride's song Concrete Angel.**

**Neji'sTrueLover: -glomps Hinata- Hinata! You came! Now you can help me annoy Neji!**

**Chapter 3 **_She hides the bruises with the linen and lace…_

**Hinata's **P.O.V.

I look down at my watch when I reach what I think is the center of the forest. The bold numbers say 7:09. I can tell shock is evident in my expression as I stare at the numbers. For about 2 hours I have been walking and I only reached the middle. Either my leg wounds hurt more then I realized and my body is walking slower, or this forest is much bigger then it seems. My best guess would be the second one.

As I turn to go back home, I hear a rustle in the leaves. The noise is so faint, that anyone else would never have heard it, but, living with my mom, you have to have excellent hearing. My first reaction was to not move. Then, after a while, I turn once again to leave. I really would rather not have to meet with anyone, in the middle of a forest, alone, and hurt like this. Once I lift my leg, I see a figure emerge from the bushes. I watch him from the corner of my eye as he reveals himself from his hiding space. Fear, shock, surprise, and awe run through my veins as he approaches me.

He stays in the shadows for the most part, but when he comes out into the moon light, I forget how to breathe. He is extremely gorgeous, but what captures me are his eyes. Coal black that have shock in them at first, but then disappears and is replaced by emptiness: The same emptiness that I've had in my eyes ever since mother started hitting me. When out in the moon light, I vaguely recognize him as a boy that goes to the same school I do. I try to think of his name, but nothing comes to mind. I make no attempt to move as he comes closer to me while I try to find the right name.

Once he takes a few steps from his original position, he stops. The fact that I don't know his name is completely removed from my head as he once again captures me in his gaze. Our eyes meet, and I am unable to move. Even if I want to, I can't manage to move my legs. I can feel strength returning to me as he closes his eyes then takes a deep breath. I want to leave, yet at the same time I don't. I have never closely encountered someone as mysterious as him before. Maybe it might be because I have never really had this close of contact with a boy before, but he seems really different. As if he is an outcast, like me. When I turn to leave again, I hear him speak. "Wait."

**Okay, I know that I had said that I needed at least 2 reviews before, but I had completed these chapters early and decided to submit them. But I really will need **

**some more reviews before I do anything else, k? So press that pretty little button that says review down there and leave a message!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Neji: Coast is clear…**

**Neji'sTrueLover: Never! –jumps on Neji and sits on his back- **

**Neji: What did I do?!**

**Neji'sTrueLover: You didn't disclaim the story.**

**Neji: They should know that by now! –receives Gaara approved glare- (gulp) Neji'sTrueLover doesn't own anything! –mumbles in a low tone- Including a brain…**

**Neji'sTrueLover: What was that?!**

**Neji: Nothing **_**'where is Hinata when I need her?'**_

**Neji'sTrueLover: She decided to take a break to find new ideas on how to torture you.**

**Neji: #!!**

**Chapter 4 **_The teacher wonders, but she doesn't ask…_

**Sasuke's **P.O.V.

When I reach the center part of the forest, I hear a rustling of leaves up ahead. Since I don't have anything else to do, I hide in the bushes and take a peak. A girl that looks the same age as me stares at her watch. I can see her eyes, which are a pretty pale, lavender color and, on a closer look, are pupil-less.

_She looks exactly like a girl that goes to my school. What was her name again? _I ask myself as I move closer. I step on a twig, which makes such a small noise that I almost don't hear it, but the way she freezes tells me that she did. She turns her head and stares right at the spot where I am hiding. It surprises me that someone can hear that good, and I let that thought wonder in my mind for a bit as I step out of the bushes. Since I have already been discovered, I might as well talk to her face to face.

She stares at me with her large, pupil-less eyes and I forget how to breathe for a second. I quickly regain my composer as I stare back at her. Soon, though, she turns to leave. I want to talk to her for some odd reason, so I say the only thing that comes to my head.

"Wait." She stops, yet doesn't look at me. When she does, I finally notice what she is wearing: A long sleeve shirt with pants that practically cover her shoes.

"What is it?" she asks. She gives me a long stare until I realize that she is talking to me. I take a deep breath and say,

"What are you doing here? This property belongs to the Uchiha." She looks at me with a weird face and then bursts out laughing. Laughing! At me! "Do you even know who I am?!" I snap at her. She stops laughing immediately and then looks away. She is so strange.

**Neji'sTrueLover: Okay, I know that everyone is probably tired of hearing this, but I promise that my chapters will become longer! I just need more time! –puppydog eyes- please, please wait for me?! Also, because this is the 4****th**** chapter, this will be the last time I will ask for ****2**** reviews. The next time I update I will need at least…****5****? I know that it is a lot to ask for, but school is so annoying, so it will become hard to update as normally as I am. If I receive ****5**** reviews I will try to make…3 chapters!! And the author's notes will become much shorter. Believe it! Ja ne**


	6. Chapter 5

**Neji'sTrueLover: Ha! I told you that I can write long chapters! Take that Neji!**

**Neji: So you wrote ****one**** long chapter. Big whoop.**

**Neji'sTrueLover: It is! Just ask any of my readers!**

**Neji: Alright –he walks away-………..-comes back- There was no one to ask. That didn't take long.**

**Neji'sTrueLover: -strangles Neji-**

**Hinata: Neji'sTrueLover does not own the Naruto characters.**

**Neji'sTrueLover: Hinata! Come quick! I need you to help me take Neji to the river!**

**Chapter 5 **_It's hard to see the pain behind the mask…_

**Hinata's **P.O.V.

When he doesn't speak right away, I look at him. He doesn't look like he will answer any time soon, so I break the silence. "What is it?" I ask. He waits some more, then he finally answers. He says,

"What are you doing here? This property belongs to the Uchiha." I start to laugh. He must be on something because this land has been owned by the Hyuga for years, and everyone knows it. He gives me an angry stare, and then he snaps.

"Do you even know who I am?!" I stop laughing almost immediately. His words didn't sink in before, but I finally realize what he said. Uchiha. I look down while I think things over. The Uchiha family, or clan as they once called themselves, was killed off in a massacre about 12 years ago. Only one was left, a four year old boy. He inherited all the money, houses, and everything else his parents had, yet he was said to always been alone.

I once heard from someone that the last Uchiha had moved back to his secret house because he never returned to his foster family's home ever since 2 years ago. Maybe he lives somewhere in the forest? While I think, he waves his hand in front of my face.

"Hey, answer me. Tell me your name too," he says. I stare him in the eye. I don't know what possesses me to answer him; I not even sure if it is safe, but I do.

"My name is Hinata Hyuga and I wanted to take a walk today on the Hyuga property, so I did." I answered.

"Hyuga, huh? I've heard of only one Hyuga in my lifetime and that was about the one who died all those years ago. And I read that in an old newspaper article I had." He gives me a smirk.

This guy is really getting on my nerves. I've answered all of his questions, yet he has not answered the only question I asked him. So, I'm going to make him tell me. "Well, you know who I am. What's your name?"

"Uchiha," he answers simply.

Now I am really mad. Who does he think he is embarrassing me like that? "Your real name!" I snap. He looks me in the eye, and then he looks away.

"My name is Sasuke. Though I don't really think that you need to concern yourself with it." And with that, he walks off. But, before he does walk away, Sasuke turns around and gives me a smile. Not the smirk that he has been using for this whole conversation, but a real smile. I feel my face flame up with a blush and my heartbeat race as he steps into the shadows and disappears.

I walk back home in a daze, and when I reach for the door, it opens. I snap back to reality as I stare into my mother's eyes. I break from the intense gaze and look at my watch. 9:05. I stand, frozen to my spot, until I am thrown into the house. I hear the lock click and I look up to see my mother walk toward me.

We've been through this procedure many times before. Mother would grab my wrist and slap me once to make sure I'm paying attention. Then she would talk on and on about how I cannot leave the house, except for school, and then slap me a few times in between sentences. Then she will start hitting me harder and harder while saying that if I told anyone about what goes on here, she would find out and kill me. Finally, she will throw me against the glass table, that will definitely break, and she'll command that I have to fix later, and then she will pick up a large shard of glass and start hitting me with that. When she is satisfied, she will walk through the front door and leave me bleeding on the floor. As soon as she's gone, I will slowly get up and walk towards my room and collapse on the bed. I will sob silently and then faint from the loss of blood and intense pain my body goes through.

And just as I predicted, everything happens. Mother lifts me up and gives me a good slap. This time though, it is much harder than it should have been. Normally, she will save this for the ending punishment. Just then, she slaps me again. This time with the same amount of force, and manages to draw blood from my cheek. Mother then throws me to the floor. This surprises me since she hasn't even started giving me lectures yet; She hasn't even said one word to me yet.

Just then, I hear the sound of breaking glass, and I look up. I see her holding a broken beer bottle in her hand. I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't even notice the smell of alcohol drifting around the room until now.

_So she has been drinking again. This time in the morning, so she must be having a really bad day. Crap, this is going to hurt._

Mother hits me repeatingly until I hit the floor, almost knocked out. She then leaves through the door without looking back at me. I lay there for a long time, until I feel good enough to move to my room. Slowly, I push myself up off the floor and walk/drag myself to my bed. Once there, I collapsed instantly onto the bed. Even though I feel exhausted, I don't fall asleep. I feel like all of the energy that I normally have has been completely drained from me, yet my eyes refuse to close. For some unknown reason, all I can see is that boy I meet earlier.

_Sasuke_ my mind continued saying, until all I can see is darkness. The same type of darkness as Sasuke's eyes.

**Later On**

I awake with a start when my alarm goes off. I stare at the clock that says 7:01 p.m. I figured that mother would not be home until at least 1:00 in the morning or she might not even come home at all for a while. Knowing my mother, she is probably off at a club somewhere and getting wasted.

When I try to move my arms and legs, pain immediately shoots through my entire body. Slowly, memories of earlier come rushing through my head. The images of Mother hitting me, my blood seeping 

through the bandages on my arms, the moment that everything turned black, and all that I wanted to do was just die right there and then.

When I come out of my little reverie, I realize that something warm is running down my cheeks. At first, I think that it is blood from one of my head wounds, but when I touch my cheeks, I see that they are tears.

It surprises me more than I thought, because I had jumped, which causes pain to once again run throughout my body. I haven't cried in a long time. I can't even remember what it felt like to cry, and it felt good. Letting down my façade and allowing the warm tears to stream down my face, felt like heaven. When I think about my past, more tears come. Faster this time.

After a while, when my eyes felt like there are no more tears to shed, I feel the same feeling I've felt for most of my life. Loneliness. Only this time, it is different. Normally, when I feel lonely, I just stay frozen and the feeling goes away soon after. Yet this time, it hurts. My heart hurts painfully, not exactly physically, but internally. Mentally. The surprise pain is so great, it takes my breath away and I clench my chest in a desperate attempt to get rid of it.

Even though it was an old and forgotten feeling, one thought keeps coming back to my mind. _I want to speak to someone. I want to say and confront my secrets, to spill my heart to someone. Maybe, not just anyone. Maybe to that Uchiha boy. Maybe to..._

"Sasuke" I whisper.

I come to my senses quickly. I remember that today was Sunday and that I needed to go to school tomorrow morning and if I don't clean up the mess in the front room, Mother will surly get mad and hurt me again.

With that thought, I try to sit up. I guess that I try a little too quickly, for as soon as I get up, my head swims in a deep fog and the oh-so familiar pain once again makes its way through every vein in my body. A soft moan comes from my lips as I lay back down.

Once my vision clears, I try to sit up again. Only slower this time, and it works. Barely any pain comes, so I press my luck by trying to get up. Guess today is my lucky day. My legs listen to me as I drag myself off of the bed and towards the bathroom. I have to clean myself up before anything else.

When I reach the bathroom, I hurry to the cabinet. My medicine and bandages are there, and, as always, I proceed to unwrap the other bandages. When the new, clean bandages are wrapped all along my body, along with new clothes, I quickly make my way to the front room. Well, as quickly as I can in my condition. Luckily, I am only limping a little, which should go away within the next few days. If I try hard enough, no one will notice.

When I reach the front room, all I can see is blood and broken glass. The horrid stench my mother left behind was gladly gone, so I feel relief at the thought of not having to hold my breath while I clean. I quickly set off to work.

Within the next hour or so, I finish my cleaning and go back to my room. My muscles feel drained, my limbs sore, yet my eyes remain open. Since I have nothing else to do, I take out a notebook from my bag and start studying for tomorrow's quiz. I abruptly stop, and laugh at myself.

_How weird am I that I live with an abusive mother, yet don't tell anyone? Or that I don't even want to cry much? That said mother smokes, drinks, and does everything that a mother – or what really people – shouldn't do, yet I don't smoke, drink, and I uphold the law? And how is it that, if any other girl were _

_in my place, she would normally spend her free time crying, or cutting herself, yet here I am. Studying. At the top of my class?_

Another laugh escapes me as I look back at my notes and continue studying.

**Neji'sTrueLover: Yay! Finally a longer chapter, but how long will it last? –insert twilight zone music- I'm kidding, but this is the beginning of what I think will end up being a trilogy. I already have the ending planned out in my head and it will defiantly end as a "to be continued", but there will be many chapters in this one, so don't worry about it ending soon. –anime tears- I have such a long way to go…**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Neji'sTrueLover does not own any Naruto characters in this story**

**Chapter 6 **_Bearing the burden of a secret storm…_

**Next Day (Monday)**

**Sasuke's **P.O.V.

I wake up with a start when my alarm clock goes off. "Ugh" I moan as I leave the comfort ness of my bed. With another groan, I drag myself towards the bathroom. My mind is always fuzzy in the morning, but something very unusual flashed in my thoughts. That girl I met yesterday.

_What was her name? Hyuga. Hinata Hyuga. There was something weird about that girl. She was unusually quiet around me compared to any other girls. She also looked pale. Very pale. I've only seen people on their death bed look that shade of white. Even though I won't say it out loud, it worries me. Her eyes were glazed over and she looked like she was struggling to stand up. If it wasn't for my pride, I probably would have asked if she was alright._

I stop walking in the middle of the hallway. _That Hyuga girl is different. Way different then all of the other girls I have ever met. Pfft. I have to stop thinking about her so much; she's making me soft._ I let out a small chuckle as I continue my way. _If I'm lucky, I might get to see her again today at school._ As I entered the bathroom, I banished all thoughts as I start getting dressed.

**At School**

Once at school, I start looking for a certain Hyuga. I know that she goes here since I have seen her roaming around the hallways out of the corner of my eye. She is always so quiet and shy around people, and she always stays in the shadows of everything, it's really no wonder I've never really paid much attention to her.

I guess that I am too busy looking for Hinata and dodging my persistent fan club members that I don't even notice that I am walking straight for someone, until it is too late.

"Ouch" I say, picking myself off the floor. The boy I bump into stays quiet, yet glares straight at me. Since glaring is my thing, I glare right back at him. But, when I look into his eyes, I see the same type that I was looking for before. _Hyuga_ I think, but then say,

"You aren't by any chance a Hyuga, are you?"

The older boy looks at me, and then says,

"I am a Hyuga. My name is Neji, but just how did you get a hold of my clan name?" he throws out at me in the end. I give my best _I don't care_ look, and start walking again. Then I look over my shoulder in such a way that it seems to be too much trouble to even try, and say,

"I met a girl that was a Hyuga the other night. She had the same type of eyes you do, so I assumed that you must have been another Hyuga."

I see him give me a smirk and start walking in the direction he was heading in before.

'That girl you met was my cousin, but don't get any bright ideas of trying to make a move on her," he says before disappearing behind a corner.

When my momentary shock recedes, I go back to my search for Hinata. _I have to keep my eye out for any more Hyugas. _I think.

Finally, I see her. But as I come closer though, I notice that she looks different from yesterday. Her skin is even paler then it was before, and she seems to be leaning against the wall for support. While I approach her, she finally seems to notice my existence, and she gives me a hard stare, then turns to leave. I quickly reach out to stop her, my shock over her appearance completely distracts my pride right now, and I grab her arm. Although, when I touched her right arm, she flinches and quickly gets out of my grasp.

**Neji'sTrueLover: Ello people, welcome back! Quick question…am I updating too fast? I feel like I'm leaving no time for everyone to actually read the story ( If I am please tell me and I'll slow down…Anyway, I'm feeling…tired today. My Spanish classes are # and I really don't like them. I need people to tell me that you really are reading this, and the only way I can do that is if you leave reviews. Please –hands out a cute Neji plushie with puppydog eyes- please review. **


	8. Chapter 7

**Hinata: Neji'sTrueLover has decided to stay home today and left me in charge of Neji.**

**Neji: Like # she did. Let's just go before she comes back.**

**Hinata: Shut up Neji niisan –says in a singsong voice- None one the characters of Naruto belong to Neji'sTrueLover. If we did, I would already be together with Neji )**

**Chapter 7 **_Sometimes she wishes she was never born…_

**Hinata's **P.O.V.

School is absolute torture. I came too early, so it won't start for another hour at least. I walk as fast as I can to my locker to retrieve my books, then I quickly limp towards my first class. Which, of course, is locked. _Damn teachers locking the doors and not coming early. _

I swear under my breath as a new problem occurs. I see the one boy that I don't want to see. Well, he's more like the second. The first would have to be Neji. He would defiantly be all over my case and end up seeing all of my injuries and start questioning me. Or, he would just demand to know what happened, being the overprotective cousin he is. Neji doesn't know what happens at home, so once he figures out the truth, he'll kill me for not telling him sooner, and I'll have to go to an orphanage. _Shudders _

Neji is going to have to take over his father's company soon, so he doesn't need to worry about me at a time like this.

No, it wasn't Neji that I see, it is Sasuke. I quickly turn around to leave, but he grabs my arm before I can get away. Unable to stop myself, I visibly flinch and I yank my arm out of his grasp.

_Crap, I hope he didn't see that._ I think. Unfortunately for me, Sasuke steps back a bit, then opens his mouth to start asking questions.

But, before any sound could escape his lips, I try to leave again. Key word, try. Sasuke grabs me by the shoulder and doesn't let go. _Damn_ I think.

"Why are you trying to run away from me?" Sasuke asks.

A string of curses runs through my head, yet never reach my lips, as I try to think of a quick lie.

'Well…you see…a,' _Well, that went well._ I think sarcastically. I see Sasuke close his eyes and take a deep breath as I mentally scold myself.

"Why are you running away from me?" he asks again. "While you're at it, why did you flinch when I touched your arm?" I see a look of anger, curiosity, and, was that hurt running through his beautiful coal black eyes? _Wait. Did I really just call his eyes beautiful?_

_Well, they are beautiful. Just like the rest of him. In fact…_

_Shut up _I tell myself as I try to find an explanation of why there would be hurt in his eyes.

When I look at him again, I really think about telling the truth to him for a second, until I remember that I barely know the kid, and that the great Uchiha Sasuke would never care about an insignificant girl like me.

So, right when I am about to tell him off, the over-head speaker sounded,

"Attention all students," it starts, "All classes are canceled today because, well, no teachers showed up. So return home. That is all."

Many wild shouts are heard from all around the school as kids start leaving.

_Thank Kami. _I think as I run with the crowd to leave the school.

I turn around to see that Sasuke is already gone. I let out the breath that I didn't even know I was holding as I exit the school grounds. Something about that Uchiha boy makes me act differently then when I am near someone else. The image of his hurt expression returns to me as I feel the stinging sensation of tears well up behind my eyes. I quickly run home in hopes of the cold air against my eyes will dry them off.

_I wonder why I cry when I see his sad eyes. I have never cried because of a stranger before. And to Sasuke Uchiha none the less._

As I walk up the steps to my home, I see a fearful sight parked on the driveway. Mother's car is parked and it looks like it was there for only a short time. That means that Mother is home, and she is probably not happy.

I froze to my spot as the front door opens, and Mother's figure appears in the doorway. Once she sees me, she quickly and painfully grabs my more wounded arm and forcefully drags me into the place I am supposed to call home.

"What the Hell are you doing here?' she screams in my face while she pushes me to the ground. "Why aren't you at school? You're supposed to be getting smart so that you can leave my house and get out of my life. I've always known that you would be a good for nothing child, but to ditch school? That is low, even for you." Mother spits into my face.

"School was let out early today," I say quietly on the ground, not bothering to even try to pick myself up.

"Liar," she said and I inwardly flinch at the malice filled tone she uses in that one word.

"I have to pay good money for you worthless piece of trash to go to that school, and this is how you spend your days? The only reason I even let you go to school is because no apartment will take you without a high school diploma. So I have to wait 2 more years with you living under the same roof as me," she states as she picks up a glass vase and throws it at me.

I feel the glass shards all around me as they rip my clothes and embed themselves in my skin. As I try to get up, Mother punches me to the ground to try and make me immobile, and then she grabs my newly wounded arm one again and tows me to my room.

"You shall stay here for the rest of the day. No lunch or supper. And if you try to escape," Mother gives me a smile full of enjoyment at my pain that sends shivers up my spine, "well, you know what will happen." Mother said as she pushes me inside of my room and locks the door.

I quickly push myself off the ground and stagger to my bathroom. My vision blurs from the loss of blood, so I have no choice but to move quickly to bandage my wounds, no matter how painful it is.

As I enter the bathroom, I reach for my medical supplies. While pulling out the wraps, I notice that I am low on bandages and disinfectant. I have only enough to last me for this time, but this time only.

Wasting no more time, I take off my shirt and proceed to remove the glass shards out of my skin. Taking them out didn't hurt as much as it used to. Maybe because I have had to do it so many times before, or it could be because it was from the fact that my body was going numb from the loss of blood. Whatever the reason, I am just thankful that it doesn't hurt much. The disinfectant on the other hand, is a completely different story. The medicine had indeed stung, so much so that I let out a little yelp, but it doesn't hurt nearly as much as all of the other times.

When the stinging recedes, I start wrapping my arms and the top half of my body with the clean cloths, but not without taking off my other wraps first. When the old bandages hit the floor, I study the bloodied pieces of cloth as they sit motionless on the ground. It was indeed a sight that I know that all other girls at school would have screamed and fainted already from. The wraps were a dirty red from the blood of last night and they looked old, as if I have had them on for weeks instead of, well, about 16 hours.

I continue to think about how silly all the girls would have acted until my thoughts drift back to Sasuke. Tears once again fill my eyes at the thought of his hurt filled coal colored orbs.

_He truly is one of a kind. No one has ever made me feel so guilty before. _I think to myself.

As I wipe the tears from my eyes, strength returns to my body. Once I am confident enough to move around for a while, I grab my secret money from my storage case and look out the window. I let out a silent breath as I see that Mother's car is gone, so I lift up the window and jump to the ground.

Just as I reach the ground, I sprint toward the town to get my medical supplies. I run as fast as I can without hurting myself or losing my breath. I have to run fast so that I can be able to return home before Mother comes back and sees that I'm gone. There will be Hell to pay if she comes home before I do. And with that in mind, I run a little faster.

When I reach the small town, I turn in the direction of the store. But not without taking a quick stop to the alley behind of it first.

_I guess the run took more out of me then I thought._ I say in my mind as I lay against the brick wall for support.

When I am ready to move again, I take a quick glance at my watch.

_It's been 20 minutes since I left, so I guess that I have about another 20 before Mother should get home._

I push myself off of the brick wall and hurry toward the entrance of the store. When I enter, I quickly turn to my section, the medical section, until I see something that makes me freeze to my spot. Or should I say some_one_.

_Man, this guy sure does appear at the worst of times, _I think as I lock my gaze at the boy I really don't want to see.


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: (does anyone NOT know this?!) I own none of the Naruto characters. End of story.**

**Chapter 8 **_Through the wind and the rain, she stands hard as a stone…_

**Sasuke's **P.O.V.

While I walk down the street of the old town that has been here for as long as I can remember, my mind drifts off to Hinata. She was acting extremely strange today. And she looked hurt for some reason. She was leaning against the wall a lot. And even though it is summer and _extremely _warm, she was wearing that heavy jacket and her long pants. I was getting hot just looking at her.

_Also, I think that she was hiding something under that big jacket. But what could it be? What could shy, quiet Hinata be hiding from me? From everyone really._

As I continue to think of all the possible reasons that Hinata could want to hide something, I remember how she acted in school. _She looked like she didn't want to see me. Hinata did try to run away from me when I was in her sight. Also, she flinched when I touched her arm. Could she be hurt? She didn't look as hurt when I first met her in the forest __yesterday__. How could she get hurt within a 24 hour time period?_

I snap out of my reverie as my feet stop at the doorway of the town shop. I shake my head and go inside. Right away I walk toward the medical center to pick up some things that I know I will never have to use in my lifetime, but since I have money to waste and it might be a good idea to have them around. I reach out to grab some anyway. When I find what I need, _Yeah right_, I turn to leave. But someone stops me. Well, it isn't so much the person, but the condition she is in.

Hinata is standing a few feet away from me, and she looks worse for wear. Her clothes are ripped, she has dead pale skin, and there are blood stains all over her.

When she finally realizes that I am here, her eyes widen and she quickly turns to leave. Luckily, I'm faster then she is, and I manage to grab her wrist. She roughly takes back her arm and starts walking backwards. Her eyes are pleading with mine as she says,

"Sasuke, please don't tell anyone you saw me here."

Her voice is full out begging and her eyes turn glossy as unshed tear become visible in them. I can feel my eyes go hard as I grab her by the arm and lead her out of the store.

As I quickly and carefully drag Hinata to the alley behind us, I see that her eyes are shut, and her mouth is clenched tightly. I loosen my grip on her as we entered the abandoned, yet still slightly lighted, alley. I release my grip on her entirely, and her face becomes less tense.

When she seems calm, I ask the question that's been bugging me all day.

"What is wrong with you? Why are you like this?"

She stares at the ground, refusing to meet my gaze, and once I think that she isn't going to answer, she says,

"Sasuke, this is none of your business. Now please let me get what I came here for and forget that you ever saw me here."

Hinata turns around to try to leave, but I recapture her arm and she flinches at my touch.

"Why are you hurt?" I ground out. When she doesn't answer, I pull up her sleeve to reveal her once hidden arm.

My breath catches as I see many white and pink slashes running all over her exposed flesh. Forgetting that Hinata is still in my grasp for the moment, I gently run my fingers over her wounds. I see her grimace as I touch a bright pink slash that is obviously new.

"Some of these are fresh," I say as I pull on her arm gently. When Hinata opens her eyes, she has tears in them. Whether from pain, or something else, I do not know.

**Well another chapter is done. Really badly, but it's done. Thank you to all the people who had reviewed and I hope that you will hold onto your unending patience for a little longer, and I promise that the story will get better. Ja ne!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Neji'sTrueLover: Sorry that I was gone. My mind decided to go on vacation without me –cries- and even though it is **_**still**_** not back, I knew that I couldn't leave you all!! **

**Neji: Never stopped you before**

**Neji'sTrueLover: Well I never had this many people read my story before!**

**Hinata: That's right Neji niisan! Just look at all the visitors!**

**Neji'sTrueLover: And reviews! Don't forget about them!**

**Sasuke: Neji'sTrueLover doesn't own any of the characters except Hinata's mother**

**Neji'sTrueLover: Sasuke! What are you doing here?**

**Sasuke: You kidnapped me**

**Neji: Then put your unconscious body in a bag, tied you onto a chair, and watched gleefully for you to wake up**

**Sasuke: -growls at Neji who glares back- **

**Neji'sTrueLover: ding ding –rings wrestling match bell- Let the glare off begin!**

**Hinata: Somehow it isn't as intimidating when they're strapped to chairs…**

**Chapter 9**_In a world that she can't rise above…_

**Hinata's **P.O.V.

I am at a loss for words. Fear surges through me when Sasuke reveals my arm. He must have seen my pain-filled face when he touched my arm, because he immediately loosened his grip.

"Some of these are fresh," he whispers as he looks into my eyes. I see that his coal black eyes are filled with pain, just like this morning, and tears enter my eyes at the sight. I turn my head so as to hide the salt water and Sasuke lets go of my arm. I stand frozen to the spot as my arm drops down to my side. Sasuke is staring at me intently and I see that the pain that was in his eyes is gone and the coldness that he always has once again engulfs them.

Sasuke looks deep into my eyes as he says, "Hinata, tell me who did this to you."

He steps closer to me and I know that there is no escaping from him now.

Tears are streaming down my face as I think of what to do. My first instinct is to back away since the only person that has ever come close to me was my mother, and all she ever does is hit me. But, instead, I stay where I am. I don't move. That is, until Sasuke raises his hand towards me. I close my eyes and wait for the pain that always came to me after I do something wrong, but I don't feel any slap. Nor any pain for that matter. What I do feel is his soft hand rubbing against my cheek to wipe away the light stream of water.

My eyes shoot open and I look once again into his dark eyes, for the… forth time today? I lost track. But it feels wonderful to look someone in the eye and not have fear running though ever fiber of my being.

I can easily see the softness his eyes held under his dark stare as he continues to wipe my tears away. When he stops, _That was too short! _he steps back and asks the same question that he has been asking me all day.

"Hinata, please," his voice is so soft compared to all the other time he has talked to me, "tell me what happened."

Even though it is a command, his voice sounds almost pleading. Like he was begging me to tell him. Like the Sasuke Uchiha cared about me.

I am tempted to tell him, I really am, but I know the unavoidable truth. If anyone found out the brutal secret about me, Mother would be sent away and I would have to go to a foster home and leave here. Even though this village is my living Hell, I've grown accustomed to this place. All the familiar faces I have to see every day at school and outside have implanted themselves within me. They give me the hope that, if I just handle it for a little longer, everything will become okay. Because of that simple fact, I can't tell him.

"Sasuke, please don't make me tell you. Even if I do, you won't understand. No one can."

And with that, I turn and run. I vaguely know that I am forgetting to get the supplies that I so desperately need, but I don't care. I'll get that stuff later on. But right now, I need to get home.

My heart beat quickens when I see Mother's car parked out in the front. I figure that I can probably run away, but I have to come back sometime. And if I do run away, Mother will find me and there really will be Hell to pay then. So I take a deep breath and walk forward. The old, familiar door I know so well opens to reveal Mother standing there with an expressionless face. She comes closer to me as I freeze to my spot.


	11. Chapter 10

**Neji'sTrueLover: In order to keep this short I'll get straight to the point: This fanfic is rated T for a reason. Even though I personally don't swear much, I felt that it was needed to add effect to how they were feeling. Also, I do not own any Naruto characters in this story. Possibly in the future, but not now. **

**Chapters 10 **_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved… _

_Concrete Angel_

**Sasuke's **P.O.V.

I watch as Hinata runs away from me. When she is out of sight, my senses come back. I look at my discarded bag on the floor, pick it up, and run after her. Since she didn't get the bandages I am sure she needed, I'm going to give her mine. I can always get more later.

Even though she had a head start, I quickly find her. She is running to the place that was at the edge of the forest.

_The opposite side of mine, _I realize.

When I snap out of my daze, Hinata freezes. Then, someone comes out from the doorway with an expressionless face. She nears Hinata, yet she doesn't move. She is just frozen to her spot with a cross expression of fear and acceptance.

When the woman comes closer to her, Hinata said the one word that makes me rethink everything that I know about families.

"Mother."

My eyes widen as I see that her mother was raising her hand into the air. The next sound that I hear had me almost run straight for that woman and knock her out.

_Slap!_

_How can anyone do that to their own kid?_

Slowly, the pieces start coming together. Why she didn't want me to touch her arm. Why she ran away from me. Why blood is all over her clothes. Hinata has been hurt all this time and no one ever noticed.

_Why…why hasn't she told anyone about this? _

I come out of my shook when I hear the door slam. I quickly run toward the nearest window and look through. I can clearly see Hinata and her mother behind it, yet I am surprised that I can. Empty beer bottles, cigarettes, and tons of glass are littering the floor.

Even though I am outside, I can clearly hear yelling come from inside the house, and I see that Hinata is backed up against the wall and is trapped by her mother. The older woman holds her daughter by the wrist and is spitting in her face. Hinata doesn't do anything, she just stays there. Not yelling back, not struggling to get free, not even a single tear escapes her eyes. The only thing I see is emptiness. The same emptiness that I feel at home.

Hinata gives a quick glance to the window and her eyes widen. I see terror and fear run though her pale orbs, yet she covers it up almost immediately. Though, even with the quick eyes change, her mother sees the difference in her expression, and turns her head to look at me. I duck under the window before she can see me.

Even though I can't see what she is doing, I have the sick feeling that she might open the window and find me. But before I can go any further into my self-worry, I hear glass brake.

Momentarily forgetting why I hid in the first place, I look back though the window to see Hinata lying on the floor, bleeding badly. Her mother then leaves through the door.

From where I stand, I can hear a car start up and drive away.

Swiftly, I open the door and run to Hinata's side. She's barely conscious when I reach her, but she tries to talk anyway.

"Sasuke, w…what are you doing here?"

After a minute's pause, she continues with,

"You are s…so de…" She didn't get to finish her sentence as she fainted in my arms.

Even though this is probably the worst time to think about it, I can't help but notice how she fits perfectly into my arms.

_And she is so cute too!_

I mentally slap myself as I pick her up. Seeing no possible room that could be her's, I run up the stairs and soon find an open door. I peek in and let out a sigh when I see a semi-clean room with barely anything in it.

_Just like mine._

I place Hinata on the bed and go into what I hope is the bathroom to find some supplies to help her with. I open the cabinet and smack myself right in the middle of my forehead.

_That's why she was at the store earlier, she needed to get medicine! _I yell at myself.

In my head, a light bulb goes off and I run back downstairs. Easily finding the window I was spying from before, I reach out, grab the bag I dropped, close the window, and run back upstairs.

I run up to Hinata's side as I take out the medical supplies that she needs.

Finally, a thought hits me as hard as a ton of bricks. Her outfit is drenched in blood, and there is no way I can bandage her up without taking off her clothes. I audibly gulp as I reach for her shirt, but before I can get any closer, Hinata's hand shoots out and grabs mine. I yelp in surprise and fall back.

I look up to see Hinata's scowling face, but looking into her eyes, I clearly see laughter running through them. Finally, she can't hold it in anymore, and she bursts out into a huge laughing fit.

My right eye twitches as I pick myself up, and sit on the bed again. When her laughter ceases, she wipes the tears from her eyes and gives me a stern look again.

"What were you going to do?" she asks in a suspicious tone. I feel heat rise to my cheeks as I look away.

"N-nothing."

_Great, now I'm starting to stutter._

Hinata raised a brow at me. "You were reaching for my shirt; you had to be doing something."

I feel an even warmer feeling rise up in my cheeks, as I continue to look anywhere but her eyes. Hinata finally looks down and realizes what I was going to do.

"Pervert!" she yells and tries to slap me with as much force as she can muster. Which isn't a lot.

Hinata jumps out of bed, but trips over a bit and I run to her side to catch her.

"I'm fine," she says as she pushes me away and runs to the bathroom.

"Damn!" I hear her yell.

_Man, this girl can talk, _I think as she runs out of the bathroom and starts looking everywhere for something. Curiosity gets the best of me as I ask what she is doing.

"Does it matter to the great Uchiha?" she replies with sarcasm in her voice.

I try not to laugh, but fail from keeping the smile off my face as she continues her run throughout her room.

At last, she reaches for her oversized jacket and tries to exit through the door. Instinct takes over as I reach out to stop her from leaving. Hinata tries to push me away, but soon collapses in my arms and I carry her back to the bed. She is breathing heavily and I see that her fresh wounds are re-opening; therefore sending out a new stream of blood: drenching her already blood-soaked attire.

"What are you doing here?" she asks weakly. I take out the bandages from the bag and lift up her arm.

"Well, right now I'm here to help with those injuries you have. I'll ask the rest later," I say, and she quickly grabs her arm back from me again.

"I can take care of myself, thanks," she mumbles and takes the wraps from me.

I raise a brow at her as she gets off the bed, grabs some random clothes, and locks herself into the bathroom. A few minutes later, she comes out again, wearing a tank top and shorts.

_Now she's dressed for the weather.'_ I think, smirking.

But my smirk fades quickly as I take a closer look at her arms and legs. Countless scars ran up and down all over her exposed skin, and some were mildly fresh. No more than a couple of hours ago could she have gotten them.

"Ahem." Hinata coughs as I look up. She is wearing a small blush as she tucks a loose piece of her hair behind her ear and walks closer to me. She sits down and pats the spot next to her, and I quickly oblige to her silent command. Hinata hands me the bandages and asks in a small voice,

"C-can you p-put t-these on m-me? I-I can't d-do it my-myself right n-now."

I blink at the way she talked. I've never heard her stutter before, and it's kinda cute.

_Hold on a second! Where did __that__ come from?! _

This girl is strange. One minute she's yelling out swears at the top of her lungs and the next, she stuttering in such a small voice that almost no one can hear.

When I look back, Hinata is staring at me and I feel myself blush. Quickly, I sit down next to her and remove the bandages from her hands. Hinata slowly lifts up her arm and places it in front of me. Oddly enough, this is way more awkward then when I was trying to take off her shirt.

I blush a darker shade of red and lower my face so that she can't see it. I take the bandages and carefully begin to wrap her arm. Then, I stop.

"Did you clean these up first?" I ask. She gives me a small smile and nods her head.

_Hinata sure is brave to not have screamed while putting on that medicine. It hurts like Hell. Either that, or she must have trained herself to scream inside her head._

I resume my wrapping and soon finish with her arm. She then turns to give me the other. An awkward silence soon fills the room, so I make an attempt to break it.

"So…if you were going to let me wrap you up, why did you go into the bathroom?"

_Damnit! What a stupid question to ask! She went to change you idiot._

But instead of saying the obvious out, Hinata gives a small, knowing smile and says,

"Besides the obvious, I had my own bandaging to do."

I give her a funny look and she takes the hint. Gently taking her half wrapped arm, she lifts up her shirt.

She doesn't even lift it up halfway and I need to turn around to stop myself from having a nose bleed.

_Damn hormones!_

"It's okay Sasuke," I hear Hinata say softly; "I'm not that type of girl."

I turn myself back around and all I can see is her stomach. Bandages, wrapped tightly around her small frame, is complete proof that she has been hurt in other places then just her arms and legs. A surge of anger runs through me as I reach out and touch them. A small flinch from Hinata brings me back from my state of shock, and I pull away.

"Sasuke, please don't tell anyone what you saw, alright?" she asks quietly as she pulls down her shirt.

"…"

My mind is a total blank, to say the least, as Hinata waves her hand in front of me.

"Sasuke, are you alright? _Gasp _Y-you aren't t-thinking of a way t-to tell someone are you?!" Hinata sounds frantic, so I break from my trance to try and calm her down.

"Hinata, calm down. Even though I don't know why, I won't tell anyone about this, kay?"I say as I start shaking her lightly.

"T-thank y-you Sasuke."

I can't help but smile when she used her cute stuttering voice. But, then a thought hit me.

"Hinata, why don't you want to tell anyone?"

She looks down while she said,

"I-if anyone f-found o-out about this, they would t-take away M-mother. N-not that I w-want her to stay, but t-they will take m-me away a-and p-put me into a f-foster home."

"What's so bad about that?"

"T-the only p-person t-that has e-ever b-been nice to me, b-besides y-you of course, is m-my cousin, N-Neji. I-if I get t-taken away, h-he will know t-that I n-never told h-him the t-truth; a-and that w-would h-hurt him. I-I don't w-want t-to make him s-sad a-after e-everything h-he has done for me." Hinata finished off with a small tear going down her cheek. I timidly lifted up my hand to her face, and when she doesn't flinch, I wipe away the stray tear.

"Hinata, look at me," I command gently.

She brings up her gaze to meet mine, and when she looks at me with her large, pupil-less eyes, I feel that damn blush stain my cheeks again.

_No time to back down now!_

"Hinata." I take a deep breath to try and rid my blush, "I promise I won't tell anyone. But you have to promise me that if anything goes too far, you'll come tell me. Or at least someone, okay?"

She gives me a small smile and nods. A smile appears on my face as I pick up her arm once again to bandage it.

A comfortable silence fills us as I finish bandaging her up. When I'm done, Hinata leans over and gives me a small hug. First, I am extremely stiff, since no one has ever given me a hug since I was little. Hell, no one has ever really touched me since then, but soon I unfreeze enough to return the gesture. She laughs as I pull her closer and looks up to give me a smile full of emotion. I find myself leaning in towards her while she leans up a little and close her eyes. My eyes were slowly dropping as I ready for the moment, but before our lips could touch, Hinata's eyes snap open and she jumps away from me.

I can tell that a hurt expression is on my face when she jumps off, but before I can even say anything, she runs to the window. The look of complete fear is her expression as she turns and runs toward me again.

"Sasuke, you have to leave!" she whispers urgently as she tugs at my hand.

"Why?" I ask with some annoyance in my voice.

"Mother has come back early today," she once again said in a hushed tone. Any trace of annoyance, anger, or hurt that was inside of me is quickly replaced with horror as I hear a car door slam.

"If Mother finds you here, she will really hurt you, Sasuke. Please, leave through the window now!"

Her tone becomes more urgent, so I jump off the bed and run to her window. Then, a thought comes to me.

"What about…" I try to ask, but Hinata cuts me off.

"No time," she said, but once she sees my fear filled expression, she continues with,

"Don't worry. I'll see you tomorrow."

Hinata comes over, gives me a quick hug, and then I jump out the window. I run home with as much speed as I can muster. All the while thinking, worrying, about Hinata.

**A/N: Well this is the end to another chapter. I feel like things are going so fast…and if I feel it, others do as well. I'm so sorry!! I normally ****hate**** stories where the main characters fall in love in, like, the first few chapters, but if they don't get feelings for each other soon, then this story will never move forward. (I feel so disappointed that this is the best I can do –cries in a dark little corner-) Anyway, I want to make my readers feel special, so if there is any type of shout out you would like me to do for you, send me a review telling me what you want! So until next time Ja ne!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Neji'sTrueLover: Wow...so many readers...I feel so loved!**

**Neji: Pfft. Authors...**

**Neji'sTrueLover: -pulls Neji into a headlock- I in no way, shape, or form, take credit for the Naruto names. Nor the song Concrete Angel. They belong to their rightful owners...who is not me...**

**Anywaaaay, I have one MAJOR announcments: 1. I know that I had put this story as 'rated T' but the language might be upsetting some people and turning them away. I really don't want to lose any of my precious readers, so if any of the language is offending you, burning your eyes, or you just don't like them being there, tell me. I'll gladly take them off immediately. ****I hope you all enjoy the latest chapter of Behind The Barriers!**

**Chapter 11** _Somebody cries in the middle of the night…_

**Hinata's **P.O.V.

I see Sasuke standingoutside the window and I can't breathe. I know that Mother saw the surprised expression I have, because she walks away from me. But instead of going to the window, she picks up an old beer bottle and smashes it. Then, comes back and continues to beat me with it while sayingthat I can never go outside with blood covering my clothes ever again.

Soon, I fall to the floor, and Mother leaves me alone. I hear her car leave, then the noise of the window opening. Quickly, I try to get up, but my aching legs will not let me.

_I guess what I saw wasn't just an illusion. _I think as Sasukequickly runs to my side.

Even though I feel my consciousness slipping away, I have to tell him to leave.

"Sasuke, w…what are you do…ing here?" I take a minute's pause to regain my breath. "You are s…so de…" I can't finish my sentence as I am engulfed in darkness and drop into Sasuke's arms.

xxx

When I awake, I see Sasuke's hand reaching for my shirt. My right hand shoots out to grab his, and he yelps and falls backwards off the bed. He looks up, so I have to put a scowl on my face, but I can't keep the mirth from showing in my eyes. Soon, I can't hold it in, and I burst out laughing.

When I open my eyes to wipe away the tears, I see Sasuke's own pair of eyes twitching as he pulls himself back onto my bed. With my laughter ceasing, I ask him, "What were you going to do?"

"N-nothing."

_Wow, he is soo cute when he stutters. But…_

I raise a brow. "You were reaching for my shirt; you had to be doing something."

I am getting suspicious when he doesn't answer. Even more so when he turns red with blush and trying to look anywhere but my face. I look down at myself and realization hits me.

"Pervert!" I yell and try to slap him with as much force as I have. But, apparently, that didn't mean much since I am still weak.

I jump off the bed, but stumble a little and Sasuke comes over to catch me.

_Why is he always doing that?_

"I'm fine," I say, trying my hardest not to sound annoyed as I push him away. I run into the bathroom, close the door, and head straight to my medical cabinet.

"Darn!" I yell as I run out the door. I look frantically for a jacket to cover myself with, but can't find any that don't have any blood on them.

_I really need to do some laundry sometime,_I think as I find my old, oversized jacket. I try to run out the door, but, Sasuke easily catches me and holds me back. I try to push him away, but end up collapsing into his arms once again, and he carries me to my bed.

My breathing is labored, but I weakly ask, "What are you doing here?"

Sasuke takes out some bandages and lifts up my arm.

"Well, right now, I'm here to help with those injuries you have. I'll ask the rest later."

I quickly grab my arm back from him. "I can take care of myself, thanks," I mumble and snatch the bandages from his hand. I grab some random clothes and lock myself in the bathroom. When I enter, I put some medicine that he had left on the counter, and fix myself up. As I start wrapping my stomach, I feel extremely dizzy, so I grab the counter to try and steady myself.

When the room stops spinning, I quickly finish wrapping my stomach and legs, and put on some clean clothes. They were the only tank top and shorts that I have and I don't wear them except when I need to, but they are the only things I have with me, so I have no choice.

I walk out with the bandages still in hand, and walk over to Sasuke. "Ahem." I cough as I tuck a strand of hair behind my ear. I wear a light blush as I walk to my bed and sit down. Sasuke got off sometime ago, _probably looking through my things_, so I pat the spot next to me. Quickly, he sits down and I ask him,

"C-can you p-put t-these on m-me? I-I can't d-do it my-myself right n-now."

I normally never stutter this much, but from the way I acted, he probably wouldn't do it for me if I ask in any other way.

He doesn't answer me, so I look at him. Sasuke turns his gaze to me and I feel a small blush make its way onto my cheeks. He takes the bandages from my hand, and I take that as a yes. I raise my arm and place it in his hands. I shift my gaze to him and I see Sasuke lower his head. Right when he starts to bandage my arm, he stops.

"Did you clean these up first?" I hear him ask. I give a small smile and nod. Sasuke resumes his wrapping of my right arm, and an awkward silence fills us.

"So…if you were going to let me wrap you up, why did you go into the bathroom?"

This catches me by surprise since the Sasuke Uchiha I met in the forest didn't seem sooo…what should I say? Personal? His voice is so soft.

_Is he embarrassed?_ I give a small smile at the thought and say,

"Besides the obvious, I had my own bandaging to do."

Sasuke gives me a look of confusion, so I decide to show him what I mean. I take back my half-wrapped arm from his grasp, and start to lift up my shirt. Sasuke becomes a little red and turns away. _Darn, this boy has one of __**those**__ types of minds._ I think as I gently. "It's okay Sasuke. I'm not that type of girl."

He turns back around and stares at my stomach. _Now I have his attention._

Sasuke reaches for me, and very gently strokes my abdomen. Pain fills me and I can not stop myself from flinching. He immediately stops and pulls his arm away.

"Sasuke, please don't tell anyone what you saw, alright?" I ask him, pulling my shirt back down to hide my bandage-covered stomach from view.

_Did I do the right thing by showing him?_ I ask myself as I look into his eyes. I can't take the silence anymore, so I ask him,

"Sasuke, are you alright?" I gasp as a thought comes to me. "Y-you aren't t-thinking of a way t-to tell someone are you?!" My voice sounds more frantic then I would have liked, but just the thought of someone finding out what is happening scared me half to death.

"Hinata, calm down. Even though I don't know why, I won't tell anyone about this, kay?" he says while staring to shake me lightly. Relief fills me as I say,

"T-thank y-you Sasuke…"

_Ugh, why the Hell do I stutter around him so much?! _But my relief didn't last long as he said,

"Hinata, why don't you want me to tell anyone?"

I look down to try and hide the defeat look in my eyes. Though, I couldn't keep it out of my voice.

"I-if anyone f-found o-out about this, they would t-take away M-mother. N-not that I w-want her to stay, but t-they will take m-me away a-and p-put me into a f-foster home." I say with my eyes still downcast.

"What's so bad about that?" Sasuke asks

"T-the only p-person t-that has e-ever b-been nice to me, b-besides y-you of course, is m-my cousin, N-Neji. I-if I get t-taken away, h-he will know t-that I n-never told h-him the t-truth; a-and that w-would h-hurt him. I-I don't w-want t-to make him s-sad a-after e-everything h-he has done for me." I finish with a small tear sliding down my face.

When Sasuke sees, he reaches out to wipe the tear away. Or at least that is what I thought, until he stops. He hesitates for a second, but then goes through with his plan and wipes away the tear that was still on my face.

"Hinata, look at me."

I obey his soft request and look at him in the eye. Then the strangest thing happens. The lone wolf, **the** Sasuke Uchiha, blushes right in front of me.

"Hinata." Sasuke takes a deep breath, and continues with, "I promise I won't tell anyone. But you have to promise me that if anything goes too far, you'll come tell me. Or at least someone, okay?"

Sasuke's words touch me deeply, and all I can do is nod. He picks up my forgotten arm and once again started bandaging it up.

A comfortable silence fills the room by the time Sasuke finishes, and I lean over to give him a hug. First, he goes stiff, so I get worried that I had stepped over the barrier of contact with him, but soon Sasuke returns the embrace, and I relax.

I can't stop myself from giggling as he pulls me closer, almost onto his lap, and I look up and give him a smile. Sasuke starts leaning closer to me, and I find myself leaning up to him, and closing my eyes. But before our lips can even touch, I hear a distant car approaching. Quickly, my eyes snap open, and I jump off him and run to the window. In the distance, I see that Mother's car is approaching the house, and I run back to Sasuke. He has a hurt expression on his face when I look at him, but fear overcomes my guilt at the moment.

"Sasuke, you have to leave!" I make my voice as urgent as I can, but he doesn't seem to understand why I am acting strange.

"Why?" Sasuke asks with clear annoyance in his voice. My fear increases when I hear the car park outside, so I know what I have to do to get him out of here quickly.

"Mother's come back early today," I offer him as an explanation. Looking in his eyes, I see all the anger and hurt quickly being wiped off and he replaces it with horror when we hear the door slam.

"If Mother finds you here, she will really hurt you Sasuke. Please, leave through the window now!"

Sasuke can hear the urgency of my voice, so he jumps off the bed and runs toward the window. But before he jumps, he turns around and says,

"What about…"

I can guess what he was going to ask, but there is no time. I care too much for him to really care about the question.

"No time," But looking at his fear filled face, I continue with, "Don't worry. I'll see you tomorrow."

I quickly run up to Sasuke, give him a hug, and he jumps out the window.

I couldn't have been happier as I see Sasuke's shadowed figure running into the trees and out of sight. A relaxed feeling washes over me at the thought of him being safe, but my happiness dies a quick death when I hear footsteps coming from the hallway. I close the window, and jump into bed to fake my unconsciousness with as much speed as I can without making any noise. Unfortunately, my quickest isn't enough. Mother comes in and walks over to me. Strange, there is not much of a scent when she comes closer to me. So Mother is sober enough not to hurt me too bad.

"What are you doing up?" Mother asks in a calm voice that could send even a wolf into hiding. "You shouldn't even be conscious right now."

She comes closer to me as I stand my ground. True, fear is filling every ounce of my being, but if she finds out about Sasuke being here, he will be as good as dead. Come to think of it, so will I. Thinking of a lie would probably be my best chance, but is she finds out… _Gulp_ Silently, I make a small gulp noise in the back of my throat at the thought.

"Well?" Mother has such an icy edge to her voice that increases my fear. She steps much closer to me, so that if I look up, her cold, penetrating gaze will surly make me faint from fright.

"How do you know that I should not be conscious right now? It's not like you check up on me or anything."

That was the best remark that I can come up with, but it seems that Mother understands the real meaning of my words. With her uprising hand, she gives me a good slap across my face. There was so much force in that slap that I fall backward and into the wall. I look up to see Mother's clenched jaw and rage filled eyes. The hand that she slapped me with is still raised in the air, and her fingers are bended. Very slowly, so as to not make her do anything more rash, I lift up my shaking hand, and feel my cheek. It was burning with pain, yet I can still easily feel the warm liquid on my fingertips. Bringing my hand in front of my face, I see that there is much blood dripping down my palm. I look up when I see Mother's feet move, yet the look on her face is emotionless.

Before I can get up and give her a glare of my own, I feel surging pain run throughout my ribs. The pain took my breath away, so I have to gasp to be able to get any air into my lungs.

When Mother sees me gasping for breath, a smirk forms on her lips as she gives me another kick to my stomach. All the strength I had left my body as I fall on the floor. She gives me a satisfied grin, and turns around to leave. But before she exits my room, I use the little amount of strength I have left to say,

"Don't y-you have a-any remorse?"

Mother looks at me through the corner of her eye and said,

"Not since you ruined my life." And with that, she left.

Without having any strength left in me, I just lay against the wall, gasping for breath. While I wait, I think about what had happened.

_I did it to save Sasuke._

When I say his name, a blush forms on my cheeks. Me, sitting on his lap. He, wrapping my injured arms. That almost kiss we shared.

A deeper shade of red cavers my face.

_Does this mean that I'm falling for him? No, I can't. Sasuke never seemed interested with any of the other girls that flirt with him all the time at school. Why would he chose __**me**__ of all people when there are tons of prettier, smarter, everything I'm not…type girls that are a much better choice for him? _A single tear falls down from my face and onto my lap before I realize that I'm crying.

I wipe away the stray tear and try to get up. A searing pain runs through me while I hiss and fall back down.

_Great. All that waiting for nothing. _I think bitterly as I lay my head back down on the wall. I look down at my stomach, but there is no blood.

_Maybe I'm not really hurt,_ I think hopefully while I try to stand up again.

The unbearable pain that over-poweres me, said otherwise. _C, I think she might have broken a few ribs. _I abuse as I drag myself toward my bed. _Sasuke is going to kill me since I got myself hurt. Sigh. But before he kills me, I need to get these checked. _I painfully flinch at the thought of visiting a doctor.

Now comes the decision of going to a _,gulp_ , doctor before or after school.

_If I go before, Mother will probably find out and do much worse to me. But if I go after, I'll have to bare the pain for six hours, and everyone will see that I'm hurt_

I think over my options for a bit, then say out loud,

"If I want Sasuke to come with me, I have to go to school first." Once again, I blush at the thought of Sasuke, "Darn. Why does he make me blush so much?" is the last statement I make before finally falling into unconsciousness once again.

**Well that's it. Chapter 12. I'm so happy! Quick note, plz read the author's note I put at the top. This one's important! Also, I have some major tests coming up within the upcoming weeks, so I don't think that I'll be able to update for a few days. But I think this chappie will make up for that, no? I made it really long for all my loyal readers! (Neji: Well, as really long for you. Neji'sTrueLover: Shut up) Keep sending the reviews! I really need them to keep me going!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Neji'sTrueLover: Wow. It's been a long time.**

**Neji: Your readers probably think that you've died**

**Neji'sTrueLover: -nods-I think I did for a bit there. Last week went by in a blur.**

**Hinata: Neji'sTrueLover's mind hasn't returned from its vacation yet, so I'll do the disclaimer today! -takes in a deep breath- THIS AUTHOR OWNS NO CHARACTERS FROM THIS STORY Thank you**

**Neji'sTrueLover: Oh look! -points- Cheese!!**

**Chapter 12 **_The neighbors hear, but they turn out the light…_

**Sasuke's **P.O.V.

I can't sleep. No matter how hard I try, I can't, for the life of me, fall asleep. Seeing Hinata's fear-stricken face as I left will forever be burned into my mind. Her pupil-less eyes widening in fear is all I can see when my own eyes close. I'm much more scared then I'm willing to show to anyone, but I'll have to throw my pride out the window and go searching for her if I don't see her by the school entrance.

_Oh Kami, please let her be okay. If she isn't I…_

My thoughts are interrupted as my alarm clock goes off.

_Damn alarm, _I think as I throw it against the opposite wall. Seeing the annoying piece o plastic brake brightens my mood somehow as I get out of bed.

Picking up some random clothes, I walk into my bathroom and get dressed. I look into the mirror and I am disgusted to see dark, black, soulless eyes stare back. I wash my face as if to rid myself of my cursed orbs, then I shake my head to fix my hair. It always surprises me how my hair can always go back to how I usually wear it after a good shake. A small ghost of a smile graces my lips as I look back at my reflection. Just then, a thought hits me.

_If I think that my eyes are bad, just how does Hinata see her own eyes?_

That's right. She has large, white eyes that have no pupils in them. Mostly, that means that a person is blind, but, she seems to be fine.

_I'll have to ask her about that later._

The rest of my morning is filled with the soul thought of Hinata's eyes.

**School**

I run to school with such speed, everything around me seems to be a blur. And before I know it, I am standing at the main gates of Konoha Academy. Quickly, I run past all of the semi-familiar faces that normally greet me in the mornings.

First, I pass the blond, gossip-whore, Yamanaka Ino. As usual, she is trying to flirt her way to making out with the lazy-ass, but genius Nara Shikamaru. And, also as usual, he isn't paying any attention to her at all. Just staring at the clouds as they roll by.

When I pass them, Ino gives me a warm, heart full, yet mind absent wave as Shikamaru doesn't even give a glance at me.

Next, I pass the normal sight of Aburame Shino and Inuzuka Kiba, the latter trying to hide his pet dog inside of his oversized jacket. Shino, with his high collar, seems to be extremely annoyed with his friend, but you can see that he is laughing behind his jacket. I vaguely know that these are the two people Hinata spends most of her time with, and I wonder if they know her secret or not. As I pass them, Kiba yells, "You better not tell anyone, Uchiha!"

To be completely honest, I don't give a damn about him and his pooch, what's its name. Never told anyone before, and I don't think that I ever will.

As I walk to the other side of the fountain, I see Akimichi Choji sitting, eating his chips, and staring at Kiba's dog with hunger-filled eyes. He turns his stare onto me, but then turns back when the pooch, Akamaru I think, manages to break free of his owner's grasp, and jump into the water. I have to suppress my laugh at Kiba's face, but then my mind returns to my present mission. Look for Hinata.

Losing my speed, I jerk to a walk around the campus. Deciding to take a short-cut, I round a corner, and my eyes fall onto a scene that I never wanted to see. Ever.

My two seniors, Rock Lee and TenTen, are in the middle of a lip lock as I come into view. When TenTen sees me, she jumps away from Lee, and starts blushing madly.

"Ah Sasuke!" I hear Lee call out. "Are you taking this wonderful morning to experience the wonders of youth?!"

My right eye twitches at his choice of words. Along with his green spandex outfit that almost makes me go blind.

"Lee, shut up!" TenTen whispers to him. He has giant anime-like tear streaming down his face.

"TenTen, my beautiful lotus blossom, does this mean you don't want to be my girlfriend anymore? Did I not show how youthful I am throughout out relationship? Did I not…"

"Lee, I thought I told you to shut up." TenTen whispers and, completely forgetting that I am here, starts kissing him right on the spot. My right eye twitches, and I run back the way I came. No short-cut today.

I have to stop my "mission" momentarily to control the twitch in my eye. When it stops, I start running again through the schoolyard.

_Damn, why does the class have to be so far away?_

Right before I enter the right building, my eyes collide with the neon pick hair of Haruno Sakura.

"Hey Saaasuke!" she yells at me. "You sure are early. Come to see me?"

The tick I worked so hard to control comes back full force at the thought of me wanting to spend time with her. Loud, annoying Sakura. I look over her shoulder to see a glaring Uzumaki Naruto. Forget what I said about Sakura, he goes beyond her in the annoying department. In fact, he was voted the #1 hyper-active knuckle-head rookie of the first year class. Everyone knows of his crush on Haruno, but she doesn't seem to care much about him.

My jog turned to a walk as I near them, but I don't stop. Unfortunately for me, Sakura is persistent. She steps in front of me, and gives me a glare as well.

"What are you doing? I'm talking to you." Her jade eyes stare straight into mine as I give her a glare of my own.

"Sakura, get out of my way. I'm in a hurry." I state as I try to go around her. Apparently Naruto still felt as if I was threatening Sakura, so he steps in front of her to block my path also.

I let out a sigh of frustration as I back away, and try to cal myself. It doesn't work.

"Naruto, get the Hell out of my way. Otherwise, I cannot be responsible for what happens to you."

He gulps and backs away a bit, but he does not run away as most other people would have.

"Sasuke, we're your friends. How could you be so mean towards us?"

True, these two annoying people in front of me are actually my friends. They were the first people to come to me during my first day here, and some how, they've managed to come back to my side at the end of the day.

I give off another sigh. "Just get out of my way, dobe. I have to make sure of something." And that was the only warning I gave before running into the building. The last thing I hear from Naruto before completely getting out of ear shot was,

"Get back here teme!"

I let out a snort of disbelief at the nickname Naruto gave to me a while back, and then run around the corner inside the school. My self-given mission is back on track as I make sure not to run into anyone else while on my way to class.

A relief-filled sigh escapes me as I see Hinata sitting in her desk inside of the room. But my relief soon vanishes as I see her sitting up **too** straight in her seat. That can not be a good sign.

I near her desk, and, once she sees me, give her a half smile. She, in turn, gives me a strained one. My grin died down as I sit next to her. My hand found her arm and stated rubbing it in a comforting manner while I ask,

"What's wrong?"

My tone is soft and low as I try to keep out conversation quiet. My eyes dart around the room, and I let easy a little when I see no one else.

My eyes go back to Hinata as she lets out a strained sigh, and seemed to melt to my touch. But as much as she seemed to be enjoying my comforting gesture, her closed eyes narrow, as if trying to sort out her thoughts.

When her eyes open, I see two pale-lavender orbs stare straight into my own coal colored ones. Hew expression seems to soften as she leans toward my ear and said,

"Let's talk outside."

I nod my head in agreement. Our lazy-ass teacher, Hatake Kakashi, is either going to be late, or forget about class altogether. **Again**.

While I get to my feet, I see that Hinata is struggling to get up herself. So I help her to stand. She gives me a grateful smile, and starts walking out the door. I walk to the doorway to wait for her, but when I reach the threshold, I turn around and see the she had barely moved. Her mouth is clenched tight, so I take that as a sign that she is in pain, and walk back to her. I lift her up bridal style, and she squeaks in shock.

"Eep!" She turns a very pretty shade of pink. I feel my own cheeks redden at my sudden action, but start walking all the same.

"Sasuke put me down!" Hinata commands in that small voice she has, but I refuse.

"You can't walk." I state. "You know it and I know it, so why don't you stop trying to get yourself hurt, and let me carry you already."

My voice has that commanding tone that clearly said, This discussion is over, so she gives up. But not before she puts a pout on her face. I chuckle at her childish act and keep walking.

Luckily for my pride, no one saw me carrying Hinata, so we walk in silence. For the most part anyway. Hinata complains a bit by saying, "I can walk on my own."

Like Hell she can. When I put her on her feet, she trips, and almost falls straight onto the pavement. She blushes, and barely talks after that.

Soon, Hinata points to a small opening behind the building we were just in. I set Hinata down, and take a good look at her. Her skin seems even paler then yesterday, if that is possible. Her breath is labored, yet she hides it very well, so you can't tell unless you take the time to watch her. Hinata's small frame is covered by summer pants that go up to her shin, and her top half is covered by a tank top with a jacket over it.

_So even she gets hot._ I think to myself. _Good to know._

"Sasuke, I would appreciate it if you didn't stare. It's getting on my nerves."

I look back up to her pale eyes, and can't look away.

"Sasuke…please," she pleads. I tare my gaze from her, and ask in a strained voice,

"So what happened yesterday?"

Hinata looks down; doing everything she can to avoid my eyes. After a moment of silence, I lose my last nerve, and put two fingers under her chin to pull her face up to mine. I see that her eyes are watered, and she breaks down into my chest.

Tears of my own are pricking the back of my eyes as I pull the crying girl into my embrace. Her small hands fist my shirt as her tears drench it, but what bothers me the most is how she is moving. Her actions are forced, as well as her breathing, and her shoulders don't move.

I rest my hands on her waist, and is surprised to feel a slight budge. But my attention is driven away from her stomach when Hinata gives off a sigh. She isn't crying anymore, so that is a good sign, but now she looks more tired. Much older then her real age.

When she pulls back, her eyes are red and puffy.

"Sasuke." Her voice is just a quiet whisper, "I glad you got away." My eyebrow rises at her choice of words, but before I can ask for an explanation, she continues. "Mother would have hurt you worse then she did me."

I can't hold in my curiosity anymore, but the only thing that manages to come out of my mouth is, "What?"

"Sasuke, will you go with me?" she asks looking into my eyes.

"Where?"

"Sasuke…I…" She pauses. "Mother hurt me a bit more then all the other times. She…I think that she might have broken a few ribs this time."

Anger is an understatement to how I feel. Even hatred can't describe my feelings toward the woman that calls herself Hinata's mother.

I bring her into my embrace once again to try and calm my fury. I caress her hair as a sign of comfort, but I can tell that Hinata could sense my anger as she pushes herself away from me.

"Sasuke, please don't get upset. You…"

"How can I not be upset?! It's my fault that she hurt you this bad. If I had stayed with you…"

"Mother would have done worse to you, and she probably would have killed me."

I can't argue with her. The truth is obvious, even to me. If a mother can actually give her daughter broken ribs, then she probably wouldn't even flinch while killing her own flesh and blood.

She looks down guilt-fully to the side, as if she thinks that admitting that she is in pain is a bad thing.

Right then and there, I feel something strange. Not like any other type of feeling I've ever had before.

I put my hand under her chin and pull her gaze up to mine. "Let's go to the doctor now."

Her eyes hold confusion at my statement, and she looks like she is going to start arguing. But before she can even open her mouth, I beat her to it.

"No one will see us, and, come on; we both know that if we go after school you'll get into trouble with your mom. Besides, we're both at the top of all our classes. One ditch day won't do anything to our record."

She still looks skeptical, so I lean closer to whisper into her ear. "I'll be right here with you. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise.'

When I pull away, she has a pretty shade of pink coloring her cheeks. Hinata looks away from me. "F-fine, l-let's go."

I can't stop the smirk from appearing in my expression.

So with a grin on my face, and a blush on hers, I take her hand and run out of the school yard with Hinata trailing a few steps behind me.

_I don't know what this feeling is, but I like it. _I think as we exit the gates.

**Neji'sTrueLover: And there you go. I hope it was worth the wait. I'll have the next chapter up either tomorrow or Friday, whenever I don't have much homework. Now I absolutely need to know: are my chapters getting longer? or relatively staying the same? I'm doing my best to make them as long as possible, but I still think that it's not enough...**

**Neji: It's not**

**Neji'sTrueLover: -sits in a dark corner poking a Neji voodoo doll with evil pins-**

**Hinata: Please leave reviews to show Neji'sTrueLover how much you all enjoy the story**

**Sasuke: Or how much you dislike**

**Neji'sTrueLover: Ahhh! Please help me find ways to torture Neji and Sasuke! If I annoy them enough they might go away! -hands out the Neji and Sasuke voodoo dolls- Would anyone like to try? -evil laugh-**

**Hinata: Please leave some type of review. Her mind might return if it sees all the love. She just isn't sane without it**


	14. Chapter 13

**Neji'sTrueLover: Well I kept my promise. Chapter 13 (or 14 depending on how you look at it)**

**Neji: That is certainly surprising.**

**Disclaimer: Even though this has been said like 13 times, I own nothing. **

**Chapter 13 **_A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate…_

**Hinata's **P.O.V.

When we get to the doctor's office, everything is quiet. I look around and say in a whispering tone, "Nobody's here."

"…"

I am answered with silence as Sasuke slips his hand out of mine and walks toward the desk. But before he actually opens his mouth, a nurse walks through the door. Her head snaps up as she sees us. "Oh, I'm sorry. We weren't expecting anyone now. Is something wrong?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Sasuke give me a side glance. He lets out a sigh. "Yeah. My… sister was hurt in an accident a little while ago. She said that there were some pains emitting from her side. I wasn't sure of what to do, so I brought her here to see if it was serious."

The nurse gives a small nod, glances shortly at me, and then leaves the room.

Sasuke lets out a small laugh as I join him at the front of the desk. "So…now I'm your sister?" I ask with a smile plastered on my face.

"Well, I thought that you don't want them knowing that you're really a Hyuga. Isn't it?"

"True, but isn't it a bit obvious that I'm not an Uchiha?" I ask.

"How?"

I raise a brow at him. "I'll give you three guesses."

Sasuke still doesn't seem to understand my meaning, so I give off an annoyed sigh as I point to my eyes.

"Oh…" Sasuke drifts off. "Well…let's just say that you got lavender contacts."

"And what about the last name? I'm pretty sure that they know all about the Uchiha murder."

Sadness enters Sasuke's eyes, and I quickly regret what I said. But before I can apologize, Sasuke says, "We'll deal with that when they ask. But until then, just pretend that you are my sister. It'll help keep your identity a secret, and…" he stops, "I want to feel what it's like to have a family again."

Tears spring into my eyes as I grab onto Sasuke's arm. "Let's help each other have a family again."

Sasuke grabs onto my waist, and gives me a short, reassuring hug, but before I can return the gesture, we hear a door open. We jump as far away from each other as we can, but I think that the nurse saw the light pink that is coloring our cheeks. She gives us a confused smile, then makes a finger motion that is a clear sign for us to follow.

Our pace is quick, we are refusing to make eye contact, but I can't keep the happy grin that is playing on my lips off of my face, so I stop trying to hide it.

So with a smile on my face and happiness in my heart, I walk down the hall fearlessly with Sasuke by my side. Nothing can ruin this new feeling I have. At least, not right now.

Finally, when Sasuke and I stop laughing, we walk toward the town so I can get home faster, and I couldn't be happier. If it wasn't for the person walking nest to me, I would have been in the hospital by now.

**Flashback**

"Young girl, you have 2 broken ribs that, if left untreated, can cause serious damage. We need to take you to an emergency room so we can bandage you up," the doctor says as the nurse punctures my stomach with a needle filled with numbing fluid.

"H-how fast w-will t-that be?" I ask; the medication already taking a major effect: I cannot feel anything.

"We need at least a day to get you a room, then we need to find a doctor that can help you, finally, we need to do the actual bandaging. 3 days should do it."

Fear runs through my veins. I can't possibly stay away from home for that long. I am about to protest by saying that I can treat myself when Sasuke speaks up.

"Is there any way this could go faster?"

"No. Getting a room in a hospital is no easy task. The doctors are all extremely busy, and getting one alone will take a few hours."

Sasuke seems to weaver a bit, but then, his face turns expressionless, and his eyes cold. The doctor is caught off guard by Sasuke's sudden change in character, and takes a step back.

Looking into Sasuke's eyes and not being able to tell what he is thinking, I start to get worried. Is he going to agree to put me into a hospital?

Out of habit, I bite my lower lip in uneasiness, and start trying to think of a way to get out of this situation. But, once again, Sasuke manages to best me to the punch.

"Sorry. We can't go. Out mom will get worried if we stay out too late."

"But this girl will get seriously hurt if something isn't done to help her," the doctor says, trying to get us to understand how serious this issue is.

_He doesn't understand how true his words are._

"I-if all I-I need is s-some b-bandages wrapped around m-my abdomen, t-then I-I can

d-do that myself." All 3 pairs of eyes turn on me, and I wish that I had not said anything. "U-um…b-but I c-can…"

"She's right."

Now it is Sasuke's turn to have all eyes on him. But he doesn't seem to be nearly as affected by it as I was.

"My sister plays a lot of sports, so she gets hurt a fair amount of the time. But she always heals herself whenever she does."

Sasuke turns his gaze onto me, and I can tell what he wants. So I pull on the hem of my sleeve, debating whether or not I should go with his plan. I make an inaudible gulp that seems to go unnoticed by the doctor and assistant, but Sasuke looks as if he had heard it. His eyes soften a little, and he gives me a nod before he goes back to his old expression.

Somehow, with just those two little gestures, I get more courageous. So with my newfound exhilaration, and slight giddy feeling from the medicine, I say, "Just last week I got hit with a baseball in the arm. Most people thought that it might be broken, but I wrapped it in some gauze, and it was feeling fine the next day."

With that, I lift up my sleeve a bit to expose a small amount of my bandaged arm.

The doctor stares wide-eyed at me, and takes my arm into his hand to inspect it.

"Well, I have to agree that she did bandage herself greatly, but…"

"We don't have the time right now," Sasuke says with much authority in his voice. The doctor, in turn, seems to be a bit frightened, so he lets us go without any other word.

When Sasuke and I reach the front door, I think that we are home free. But before we can actually leave, the doctor comes through the door, and asks us the same question I've been dreading ever since we entered.

"Wait. How is it that you both have such different eye colors?"

I feel Sasuke grab my arm, and rush me out of the building. We run far away from the doctor's office, and even though we could be in the biggest trouble of our lives, I start laughing. I cannot tell if it is a weird side effect from the numbing of my stomach pains or my own mind finally going crazy, but I enjoy it.

Sasuke stops when we are far enough away that the doctor wouldn't chase us, and he looks at me like I have gone insane. But all that does is make me laugh harder.

"Ha ha ha ha! Sasuke…ha…I-I'm sorry. I must look really weird right now."

He nods, and I burst out laughing once again. With all my laughter, it looks like Sasuke can't keep a smile off his face, and soon, he starts laughing as well.

**End Flashback**

So, here we are. We both stopped laughing a while ago, but we cannot keep the smiles that were left off our faces. And best of all: I can actually enjoy it. Whatever medicine that doctor had given me had worked a miracle: I don't feel any pain from my broken ribs when I move. But the happy time cannot last as my watch beeps.

Both of us jump in surprise as it gives off its first noise, indicating that school is over. I turn it off and start walking a little faster. Sasuke manages to keep up with my pace easily.

I glance to my side to see Sasuke's concern-filled eyes. "Hinata, calm down. We still have some time before your mother gets home."

I stop as Sasuke does the same, and take a deep breath. "You're right. We still have at least an hour before Mother'll get home. Besides," I give him a mischievous grin, "I can't be looking weird when people are around."

He gives me a grin of his own, and we start walking again.

When we get into town, Sasuke stops.

"Sasuke, what's…"

Before I can finish my question, Sasuke points to a moving object. I look in that direction, and see a bright pink blur speeding right towards us. When it comes closer, I recognize the blur as the girl from school. What was her name? Sasukie? Sakana? Sa…

"Sasuke!!"

I look up to see Sasuke give off an annoyed sigh. "Sakura."

When said girl gets closer, she jumps up, and lands right in front of Sasuke.

"What are you doing here Sasuke?" she asks sweetly. She has a smile on her face until she notices me. "Sasuke, why is this girl following you?"

"Sakura, this is Hinata. She's from our class." He gives a side glance at me, "She was walking around, and I decided to join her."

Sakura doesn't seem to think that it was true, but before she can say anything about it, a person yells out, "Saaakuuuraa, why'd you run like that? You know that I can't keep up with you."

I instantly recognize that voice. "Naruto."

When he stops and takes a breath, he finally notices that Sakura is not alone. His face lights up with a smile. "Hi Hinata!"

I blush a little at the way he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Naruto, don't be so mean. Sasuke is here too you know." Sakura scolds Naruto, but then she turns to Sasuke and gives him a flattering smile.

"So, Saaasuke. What are you really doing here?"

Before Sasuke can tell Sakura that what he said before was the truth, some more figures appear behind Naruto.

I recognize the first two quickly: They are TenTen and Rock Lee, Neil's two best friends.

Next, are my two best friends, Shino and Kiba.

"Hey Hinata! Haven't seem you around today," Kiba says.

"Arf!" Akamaru agrees happily from Kiba's arms. I reach up to pet him, and he starts wagging his tail to show that he likes the touch.

I giggle a little as even more people show up.

"Hey Sasuke!" Ino, the blond girl, yells. She's another girl that's in Sasuke's fan club.

"Get out of here, Ino-pig! I was with Sasuke first," Sakura says.

"Well, Forehead Girl, it didn't look like you two were having a very good time. So, I came to make it better," Ino said.

While Ino and Sakura are head to head having a stare off, Shikamaru and Choji enter the circle. "Troublesome girl," Shikamaru yawns. Choji nods his head in agreement while he eats his chips.

"What did you say?!" Ino yells back at Shikamaru.

Before Shikamaru can reply to Ino's yelling, a deep voice interrupts all the conversations that are going on.

"TenTen, Lee. Come on, we have to go."

I know that voice anywhere, but I can't believe that it is him. We haven't seen each other since the beginning of the school year. The crack I hear makes me realize that I turned my head extremely swiftly, and I reach up to rub my neck.

When I look up, I see the same type of pupil-less eyes that mirror my own. But, then they change. Instead of having the hard look they had before, his eyes relax, and give off a calm feeling.

The tug of his lips gives the impression that he is smiling, and if it was any other time, I would have not been able to believe it was true. But, the large smile that forms on my lips makes me believe the illusion.

"Hello, Hinata." His voice is so calm, so gentle, so…perfect.

I walk up to him with the confident filled stride he showed me when we were kids. "Hello Neji-nii. It's been a long time."

He gives a nod, and his smile grows a bit wider.

"Why, Neji Hyuga, are you smiling?" TenTen asks in the background.

Neji snaps his head up to her to give a glare, but an amused smirk remains on his handsome features.

Naruto walks up next to us, and looks from me to Neji, then back to me.

"Hinata! Neji is your brother! I never knew that."

"A-actually N-Naruto, w-we're…"

"Hinata and I are cousins, not siblings." Neji steps up and stands in front of Naruto.

_I forgot how commanding Neji can be._

"But you two look exactly alike," Ino said, coming into the conversation.

"Not really, only the eyes are the same," Sakura states.

By then, almost everyone is standing around us: studying us, and trying to see how alike or different we are from each other.

I pull on my sleeve, feeling uncomfortable with all of the sudden attention, when everything stops. Well, not literally, but Neji just steps out of the circle, pulling me with him.

Some people give off an annoyed sigh, like Lee, but other are laughing while saying sorry for crowding us.

I let out a relived sigh, and Neji looks at me with his eyebrow raised. I wave my hand in a dismissing manner, and pull my arm out of his grasp.

Just then, Sasuke comes up to us, and gives me a concerned look. I just give him a sigh disguised as a laugh as I quickly nod my head at Neji. Sasuke looks back, and his face becomes expressionless.

"So it's you again. What are you doing with Hinata?" Neji asks.

I can feel the tension between these two, but it immediately disappears as Sasuke gives a court laugh.

"I was walking when I saw Hinata going in the same direction I was. So, I decided to walk with her. I don't see any problem with that, do you?"

Sasuke smirks as everyone gathers again to see what is happening.

If any person were to walk straight up to this spot, I don't think that they would understand at all what was happening: Two unbelievably beautiful boys having a stare down with a group of kids watching.

_Did I just call them unbelievably beautiful?!_

_Well, why not? Neji has always been gorgeous, even as a kid. And Sasuke is indeed in a league of his own compared to all of the other 16 year old boys. Why even…_

I shake my head to make my inner voice stop.

_I'm arguing about who is more beautiful. With myself. This has defiantly become way off sane._

When I finish scolding myself for saying such things, Neji lets out what I think was a laugh. Or at least a chuckle.

"No, I don't. You have guts for standing up to me like that. Who are you anyway?"

Sasuke smirks. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. And yours is…"

Neji's eyes widen a little at the name Uchiha, but he regains his composure quickly. "Neji Hyuga. From the famous Hyuga clan."

He lifts up his hand, and Sasuke shakes it. Finally, they seem like friends now. They both have smirks on their faces, and their eyes seem to reflect off of each other.

"Well, now that all of the introductions are over, let's start going, shall we?" Kiba asks.

I take a glance at my watch, and my breath gets caught in my throat. I am over 2 hours late, and Mother will defiantly not be pleased with that.

"U-um…yes. I-I need t-to g-get home s-so…"

I stop talking as two pairs of eyes turn to look at me. White and black orbs stare right into my own colorless ones, and I flinch mentally.

_That can certainly leave an impression on people._

Sasuke seems to understand my meaning, and he quickly turns around to start walking.

"Well, let's go," he says in a monotone.

I follow after him, but a shout of, "Wait!" stops us.

Naruto, along with Sakura, runs toward us.

"Hey, let us come with you. We're going the same way," Sakura says. Why do I have the feeling that that isn't true?

Sasuke shrugs. "Do what you want."

He starts walking again. But, instead of just me following him, there is a group of, like, 10 people.

I nervously look around at all of the different faces.

_I hope Sasuke has a plan of how to get rid of them._

I can't help but feel guilty at the thought, but it is the truth. They can't find out like Sasuke did, or else I'll be in even bigger trouble then I am now.

I run up to Sasuke as I realize that I am lagging behind, and walk next to him.

**Neji'sTrueLover:** **So how do you all like it? Even though I feel like I've just started this story, I already know how it's going to end. Now I don't want to sound pushy, but I want to have at least 30 reviews by the last chapter (that's still like 10+ chapters away but...) And I will need them before I start my next story. This is just a heads up for the future, but I'm serious about continuing**

**Neji: It's pretty hard for you to be taken seriously**

**Neji'sTrueLover: Ignore him! He's just a little annoying voice in the back of everyone's head**


	15. Chapter 14

**Me: Hello all my loyal readers! I'm back!**

**Neji: Oh great. Now we're saved**

**Me: Shut up**

**Me:-turns toward the readers-I know that this chapter is-much-shorter than normal, but I have a very reasonable explaination!...I needed a filler chapter and this was the best time to insert one...And I promise that the other characters will begin to have bigger parts! (well, Neji will, it might be a long time before anyone else becomes important)**

**The rest of the Naruto cast: Hey!!**

**Disclaimer: Neji'sTrueLover dosn't own the Naruto characters!**

**Chapter 14** _When morning comes it'll be too late…_

**Sasuke's **P.O.V.

"So what's with you're eyes?" I ask Hinata. She looks at me with a confused expression. "Why are they that lavender color? And how come you don't have pupils?"

"Uhh…"

"Many years ago, the first Hyuga child had caught an entirely newly developed disease."

Everyone looks at Neji, yet his eyes are closed in thought. When he does decide to open them, his pale orbs are glossy, his thoughts far away from the current time.

"Oh yeah! I remember that story!" Hinata exclaims. "Once the Hyuga child, Micato I think his name was, caught the disease, his eyes were closed shut, and he was rendered blind. The doctors all thought that the virus ate away at his eyes, and practically glued them shut, but because they could not find any trace of the virus in his blood, they had no idea of what really happened." Hinata takes a deep breath before continuing.

"Anyway, Micato was never able to open his eyes for the first eight years of his life. But, when he turned nine, he managed to pry them open. But instead of his eyes being blue, like what he had had before as an infant, his eyes were a pale lavender. Like what we have. The doctors examined him, but there was no trace of the virus left. If it weren't for his eyes, no one would believe that he ever had the disease.

"Through time, Micato's vision became clear, but not ordinary. He was able to see 10 times sharper then everyone else, and he could see distances that no one could without looking through a telescope. In the end, he thought that his vision was actually a blessing, instead of a curse.

"When Micato had kids of his owns, they all inherited the same type of eyes he had. Only they were able to use their vision better. They trained themselves to only use their special vision when they needed it; a special trait is what they called it. And when they had completely mastered their eyesight, they called it the Byakugan."

Hinata finishes her story with a deep exhale of breath. Probably from holding it in for so long.

Everyone is quiet, a first in my book, while Hinata turns a deep shade of red.

The silence is wonderful and I actually thought that we could walk the rest of the way in this beautiful quiet. But Naruto had to go and ruin the best time.

"Then shouldn't you and Neji be brother and sister?"

"The first grandchild of Micato had married a regular woman without the Byakugan. So their children didn't have the Byakugan either. When his wife died, Tayuka had found some distant relatives that had also inherited the Byakugan. So Tayuka remarried Sakuni, his fifth cousin. Their children had the Byakugan, so everyone figured that, in order for the bloodline to continue, Hyuga member needed to marry other Hyuga members. Hinata's late father and my father were twin siblings."

Neji's explanation seems to have gotten Naruto even more confused.

"Neji, that's the most I've ever heard out of you," Lee says incredulously.

"Hn."

"That's the Neji we know!" TenTen yells.

Neji seems to be completely ignoring his friends as he starts walking again. Everyone takes after his lead, and we walk straight through the town.

20 minutes later, Sakura says she needs to go.

"I'll walk with you Sakura," Naruto proudly states.

After they walk away, our group continues to get smaller. Finally, it is only Neji, Hinata, and me.

We are at the fork that separates the town from our homes. Hinata seems nervous since Nejiis starring at her, so I step in. "Shouldn't you be going somewhere Hyuga?"

Neji gives me a glare, and returns to looking at Hinata.

-Sigh- "I should be home by now. Father will have my head for being so late." He turns to leave, but then stops and says, "Hinata, if anything ever happens, you know that you can tell me, alright?"

Hinata bites her lower lip, but still manages to look the older Hyuga straight in the eye.

"Thank you Neji-nii. T-that m-means a lot."

Neji gives a half smile, then leaves.

I walk up to Hinata and wrap my arm around her shoulder in a semi ackward/reassuring embrace. She turns to cry into my shirt as I lead her home. Hinata manages to calm and collect herself before we get too close, and she leaves my arms.

Somehow, it gets a bit colder all of a sudden.

"Sasuke…thanks."

I turn to Hinata, and give her a confused look.

"For making sure I was alright. For coming with me to the doctor's. For everything that you've done."

I give her a small smile. "It was nothing. Now get home and I'll see you tomorrow."

Hinata nods, and turns to leave. But before she can run home, I stop her. I wrap my arms around her small, fragile body, and whisper into her ear, "Be careful."

I let go of her, but she doesn't leave. Instead, she turns toward me, gives me a small but passionate kiss, and runs away with a blush on her face.

Heat rises to my cheeks as I walk away. That minute went much too fast; it shouldn't have ended that quickly. But it was wonderful all the same.

_Now I'm starting to sound like Sakura._

I walk back home in a daze, but Hinata's return home stays in the back of my mind all the while.

_She'll be alright…I know she will._


	16. Chapter 15

**Me: OK...yeah...about the chapters...**

**Sasuke: You said that they'd be longer**

**Me: When'd you come?**

**Sasuke: Hinata let me in**

**Me: No, I mean how'd you escape? I thought I threw you off a cliff?**

**Readers: We brought him back so that you'd write more-helps Sasuke tie up Neji'sTrueLover to a chair in front of a computer-Now write**

**Disclaimer: Same as last time: I own nothing!**

**Chapter 15 **_Through the wind and the rain, she stands hard as a stone…_

**Hinata's **P.O.V.

I run all the way home with a fierce blush o my face.

_I hope Sasuke doesn't hate me for what I've done._

I shake my head in hopes to get ride of that thought. Being without him would be worse then dying. With the thoughts of dying, I walk up to that old oak door that has haunted my dreams for as long as I can remember.

I take a glance at the side, and freeze. Mother's car is not in the driveway. There's still a chance that I can actually not get hurt for being late!

I rush inside, and lock the door. I run straight up to my room, and collapse on the bed.

_I'm safe._

I look out the window, and stare at the forest that surrounds my home.

_Sasuke, I'm safe._

My eyelids slowly drop as extreme tiredness overcomes me. For once, I'm not trying to find a non hurtful spot on the bed to try and go to sleep. For once…I finally have a feeling of content as I close my eyes, and let the dark shadows of slumber take me over.

**Me: I know. Extremely lame. But this is the second of my 3 part update! (the chapters were too short, so I decided to update 3 in one day!)**

**Hinata: Please review! They give her the confidence to continue writing**


	17. Chapter 16

**Me: This is the third part of my 3 part one day update!**

**Readers: That still doesn't make up for the short chapters**

**Me:-cries in my small corner-I know...Oh!-jumps up in an excited fashion-We have finally reached the pasted halfway mark! There are less than 10 chapters left in this story (I already have the basis planned out for the ending-evil smile-) So I hope that everyone has enjoyed Behind The Barriers so far! Yay pasted halyway point!**

**Chapter 16 **_In a world that she can't rise above…_

**Normal **P.O.V.

Hinata runs all the way home after she bravely kisses Sasuke. And Sasuke walks home feeling happy, yet extremely worried about Hinata at the same time. Luckily, Hinata's Mother is not home when she gets there, and Hinata manages to return to her own room safe and sound. Although, she does not see the dark figure that lurks in the shadows behind.

**Few Days Later**

Life for Hinata is great. She has spent more time with Sasuke, along with everyone else too, and her mother has not come home for the past week. Hinata is living what she considers a normal life, and has gained a strong bond with all of her friends. But the main reason why she is so happy is that Sasuke had not been mad at her for kissing him. On the contrary, he very much enjoyed her small confession, and had given her many more kisses from then on. Hinata thinks that her life can't get any better; too bad that feeling won't last long.

Sasuke is greatly enjoying his time with Hinata. The day after she had kissed him, he had walked up to her and given her a kiss of his own. Of course, she blushed and almost fainted from surprise, but she manages to still make the best of her time.

After that, they start seeing each other more and more, until their friends start going as far as saying that their get together's are dates. Sasuke had a field day beating the living daylights out of Naruto, all the while wearing a deep blush, with Hinata trying to stop him. Though, he could have sworn that she enjoyed it almost as much as he did from the hidden smile she had.

Sasuke thinks that he has finally found someone that he can open his heart to, and he is trying. Sasuke is actually working to find a good time to open up to Hinata, but the right moment has yet to arrive. He is going to try and tell her today, but his plans will be tossed aside as a new problem arises.

**Me: Alright, shortness aside, I think that these chapters completely sucked. But they needed to be added to put some type of...mystery do I dare say?...into the plotline. **

**Sasuke: Wasn't there something you wanted to tell them?**

**Me: ...Yes! I remember! I have a challenge for you-points into the nonexistant crowd-readers: Can anyone figure out the reason for the title? I purposely created this title for a reason, so I want to see if anyone can guess correctly. If you do you will recieve a prize!**

**Sasuke: No you won't**

**Me: He's right...but it's the thought that counts! (But if I will promise to give...cookies? plush toys? anything you want for anyone that guesses!) By the way, where's Neji? **

**Sasuke: The mob of readers that were here last chapter took him**

**Me: ...Cool!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Me: -yawns loudly-What day is it? **

**Neji: Friday**

**Me: Thanks...Neji! You're back!**

**Neji: Or am I? -twilight music-**

**Me: -pokes repeatedly-No. You are here.**

**Neji: If only I wasn't. **

**Me: -sticks tongue out at Neji-Hey, hey! IMPORTANT MESSAGE!! PLEASE READ!! O.k... ... ...how do I start this? As far as I can tell, this will be the ONLY chapter that contains...mildly adult themes (Not that way you perverts!!) But this fic is rated T (if anyone thinks that it should be M please let me know. I'm on the border line of re-rating and need the extra push to either go back or move forward with the idea) And if you do not like the thought of reading suggestive themes, feel free to skip to the end. I have marked the area for those that wish to avoid. But there will be (small) talk about what happens later on in order to move the plot along, and there is absolutely nothing I can do to avoid it. (I personally do not think that there is anything that is comlpetely horrible, I tried my best to tone it down. -what I had originally planned was much worse-)**

**Me: For those who do not like this chapter theme, you must give me an alternative BEFORE doing anything drastic...like leaving a bad review. I promise to try and change/edit the chapter to match the suggestion, but there is no granted sure-fire changing. Remember, I still have the ending planned out so I will have to work REALLY hard to recreate the path that I have given myself. **

**Me: We are less then 10 chapters away from the ending, so please leave those reviews. Falmes are welcome (but of course I'll feel sad) just as long as you remember the deal: you must have a justified reason for the flame: No complainants just to complain. And I must have, what was it? 30 reviews before I start uploading my next fanfic. I'll see you all soon! Ja ne!**

**Chapter 17 **_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved…_

_Concrete Angel_

**Hinata's **P.O.V.

As we walk to my home on a surprisingly cold afternoon, Sasuke subtly puts an arm around my waist. I make sure to force the small blush that springs to life back.

A cold wind rushes by and I push myself closer against Sasuke's warm chest as he tightens his grip around me. "We're almost to your house; do you want me to let you go?" Sasuke whispers into my ear.

I shiver as his warm breath touches my skin. "Even if I wanted you to, you wouldn't let go."

"Hn," is all the response I get as he nuzzles his head in my hair.

We reach the front yard, and Sasuke releases his grip on me. Mother is still gone, so he doesn't have to hide, but instead of saying goodbye, he says, "Why don't you come to my house today?"

I look at him like he has lost his mind, but his stern expression shows that he is dead serious. He takes one look at my face before saying, "What? Scared?"

Okay, maybe dead serious is the wrong phrase.

"C'mon Hina, your mom's not home, so she'll never know. And you haven't even seen my house yet. Just this once, okay?"

I try to come up with an excuse to not have to go, but when he runs his fingers up and down my arm, my mind turns to pudding.

"Alright. But I can't stay **too **long."

Sasuke puts a triumphant smile on his handsome features, and grabs my arm. He pulls gently, and we start running straight into the forest. Even though he lives so close to me, I still forget that he is only a few minutes away.

_Hopefully._

My hopes are confirmed as, about 7 minutes later, we comes upon a **very** large house. Forget that, mansion is the correct term to use.

Sasuke can tell that I'm shocked, he's special like that. "Your mouth is hanging open." Or maybe I'm just easy to read.

"Don't be so surprised. Weren't you the one who called me the Ultra Rich Uchiha way back when?"

He lifts up his hands, and makes the quote sign at the 'Ultra Rich Uchiha' part, and gives me a playful smile.

"Well, I didn't think that you actually got all the money until you're, I don't know, 20?"

Sasuke manages to pull off a Sakura-on-a-bad-hair-day look as he feigns being insulted.

"How old do you think I am woman? At 16, I think that I can manage the money."

I raise my eyebrow as I look into his backyard.

"A swimming pool."

Sasuke's smile turns sheepish.

"Okay. I admit that that was a bit much, but what would you do if you had money to waste?"

I look at him like he had just said the stupidest thing in the world, and he takes the hint. "Alright, alright! Stupid thing to say."

He looks straight into my eyes. "Now let's go inside."

"Your house is not one of those types that are bigger on the inside then they are on the outside, is it?" I ask as we head up the stairs.

"Ha! You wish."

When we walk inside his house, the whole room is filled with such…shiny things. There are many glass vases, a huge T.V., heck, his floor is even glass. The light from the window reflects off the shiny surface, and hits my eyes; it takes me a few seconds to get used to the light.

"Sorry about all the glass. My parents had that planned when I was a kid."

I try to look around the rest of the room, but Sasuke pulls my hand and drags me through the rest of his house.

Everything looks just like the front room; shiny. Everything is glass or see through, and the glare of sunlight that shines through the open window makes every object glow with a bright light.

Finally, we reach the final room of the house: Sasuke's. For some reason, I'm nervous. I have no idea what I'll see in there, though I know that nothing will be weird, I suddenly feel shy.

Sasuke's been in my house only once, and that wasn't the best of times. But I didn't even know where he lived before this.

Sasuke seems to sense my hesitation as he grabs my hand and gently tugs my wrist.

"C'mon."

I follow him inside, and walk into a small room about the same size of mine.

I look around and, thankfully, there is almost no glass except in the window. He barely has anything occupying the space surrounding us, and the items he does have are almost all thrown on the desk next to the wall.

"What do you think?" he asks me.

"…I'm glad there's no glass anywhere."

He laughs gently, and sits down in a chair. "This is probably the only room in the house that I use more then once a month."

I take a seat on the bed, and stare at him. He looks so beautiful just sitting there. It seems like there's an air of calming reassurance that goes around the room.

When he looks at me, our eyes meet, and I can't think. He looks like he wants to say something, but before he can force the words out, a large erupt of thunder interrupts him.

"Oh Kami, I have to get home before it starts raining too hard."

Sasuke looks vaguely disappointed, so I try to reassure him. "Tell me what you want tomorrow, and I listen."

I kiss him on the cheek, and he turns his head to make it an actual passionate kiss.

"Well, I better let you go then."

He leads me to the front door, and offers to take me home.

"It's fine Sasuke. I don't want you to get wet walking home afterwards."

"Alright. But be careful. If anything happens, you can just…come here."

"Thanks Sasuke."

I reach up, and give him a small kiss. He returns it with such passion that it takes my breath away.

When he moves away, I have a huge smile adoring my face, then I walk out the door. All the while waving happily back at him.

As I move through the forest, I feel drops of water fall on my skin.

"Oh…not now!"

I rush home as the rain becomes stronger, but I freeze as I see on old station wagon parked in the driveway.

"Kami, please don't let that be…"

My sentence is interrupted as thunder booms loudly above me. I have no choice but to go inside, and hope for the best. If I stay out here, I'll risk catching pneumonia, and that won't be good.

I slowly walk up the stairs, and quietly open the door. Only the kitchen lights are on, and it is fairly quiet, so I press my luck by swiftly walking to the stairway that leads to my room. But before I can reach it, a voice catches me.

"Hinata."

I turn my large, fearful eyes toward the kitchen doorway. Mother's figure takes up the whole space, but her face if impassive. I can't tell what she is thinking, but that just makes her more dangerous.

"Come here," she demands.

Slowly, I carry myself to the kitchen. Mother goes inside the room, and I have a half a mind to turn around and run, but I will be in even worse trouble if I do. So I walk inside, and see Mother standing in front of me.

Unexpectedly, a pair of impenetrable arms capture me in a vice-like grip. I look back to see a man no more then thirty drunk and almost certainly under the influence of Mother.

She circles around us, and closes the only door that separates me from being safe.

When she walks in front of my eyes, Mother gently cups the side of my face. "My, my Hinata. Where have you been all this time?"

Mother's breath smells normal, so she has not been drinking. But the way her fingernails are digging into my cheek says differently.

"Hinata, look at me." Mother's voice sounds sweet. Almost mother-like, but her eyes are hard. Unforgiving. "Look at me!" she yells.

I have no choice but to look straight into her eyes, but I wish I never did.

When I lock my gaze with hers, my head is jerked sideways by the force of her slap. The impact is shockingly overpowered, I taste the familiar sensation of blood in my mouth. "W-what are you…"

"You look so much like you father."

I turn my fearful eyes to Mother when she looks away, but, quickly, she brings her gaze back to me. "That man wanted to leave me."

This news is surprising. "W-what?" I am scared to ask, but curiosity gets the best of me.

"That's right Hinata. Your father didn't even want to marry me. We only did because his first wife, your real Mother, died, and he needed to keep the respect he had at the Hyuga industry by gaining a wife.

"Your father was going to run away and leave with you on you first birthday. His gift was getting you away from me. That work trip you thought he took was all a lie. He died trying to protect you from me, but he failed." She smiles wickedly. "I made sure that his last breath was wasted on trying to get you to run.

"His death was in vein, and now, I'm going to make you suffer in the worst way possible. Then, I'm going to kill you."

**--Move Forward!!--**

_Oh Kami. Please let this just be a horrible nightmare. _I think. But harsh reality smacks me in the face as I'm pushed into the wall and kissed roughly by the drunk as Mother's hand reach for a knife. I try to get him to release me, but all that does is make his grip tighter.

Tears spring into my eyes as she cuts through my shirt, and the only thing protecting me from the cold air is the bandages that are wrapped around my chest.

"I've seen you with that boy, you know." My eyes widen with fear.

_She can't be talking about… _"Sasuke." I manage to whisper.

"Sasuke, is it? You know that it hurts me to see you with anyone else," she whispers into the air. "You haven't told him anything, have you?"

Mother pushes the knife into my arm, and I let out a whimper of pain.

"Have you Hinata?" Mother asks, more forcefully then the last. "Don't lie to me Hinata. I already know the truth."

A gasp escapes my lips as the man pushes against me harder. I feel his fingers clumsily move around my arm and start to go lower.

Tears are running down my face now, and I know that I have to get out of here.

"L…let go of me!" I yell and push the drunken man away. He crashes into Mother, and I run out of the house.

**--Done--**

A blast of cold air hits my face as I step outside. The rain is falling harder then it was when I came home, but I don't care. I need to get out of here as fast as I can, and nothing is going to stop me.

I start running as fast as my legs will allow, and, even though it is against my better judgment, I look back.

Mother's form stands at the doorway. Not trying to run after me, not yelling at me to stop, nothing. Just standing there. But that just makes her scarier.

I turn back around, and run to the only place where I can go.

By the time the Uchiha manner is in sight, my vision is all but black. The knife wound Mother left me with is still bleeding sluggishly, but the large amount of blood that was lost is making me dizzy. But I have to reach Sasuke before I collapse. I have to.

When I walk up the stairs to the front door, I ring the doorbell. The door opens almost immediately and reveals Sasuke to my clouded eyes.

"Sasuke," is the last thing I say before I black out.


	19. Chapter 18

**Me: Wow...it's been a long time**

**Neji: Did you decide to fall off the edge of the earth again?**

**Me: As a matter-of-fact, I did**

**Neji: The poor readers. They should come after you in an angry mob**

**Me: Shush! Don't give them any ideas!**

**Me: Heh heh...-puts hands together- I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating! There has been so much to do for school! So blame my teachers! ...Anyways since the next few chapters are extremely short, I've decided to put them together again. A 3-Chapter Update in 1 day! Yay!!! **

**Me: Now I know that I've said this for the past...million chapters, but at the end of this 3-chapter update, there will be about 5 chapters left. (And I can't decide if I should put them up seperately or together like this. They are short though...Please help me decide! Otherwise this story could end up being much longer or shorter than what you want!) Please help me reach my 30 review mark. And I am not kidding, I will need those before I start my next story! (And once this one is finished you will understand why the reviews are so important)**

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once for today: I OWN NO NARUTO BASED CHARACTERS!!! Thank you and have a good night**

**Chapter 18 **_A statue stands in a shaded place…_

**Sasuke's **P.O.V.

I hear the doorbell ring and wonder who it is. _Can it be Hinata? She is the only person who knows where I live, but I just saw her about… _I look at my watch, _Within the last half hour._

I shrug and open the door.

There stands my Hinata in the freezing rain; covered in blood and water.

"Sasuke," she says, and falls over.

I quickly catch her, and bring her inside. I inspect the damage on her arm-which is still bleeding sluggishly-and carry her all the way to my room. I lay her on the bed, and then look for some clothes she can wear. It takes awhile, but I find a shirt and some shorts that will fit her small body.

I turn back to my sleeping angel, and start changing her clothes. They are drenched, and she'll get sick if I don't; so I put the spare clothing on her, making sure my eyes don't wonder. Which is very difficult. But I finish successfully, and my eyes land on her wounded arm.

"Hina, what happened to you?" I whisper.

As if she had heard me, she wakes up.

"Hina," I mutter.

She tries to push herself up. I silently support her while wrapping my arms around her frail body.

"Sasuke, what happened?"

"You should tell me."

She looks apprehensive. "You came to my front door all drenched and wounded, Hinata. I changed your clothes so you don't get sick, but…" I place my hand on her forehead. She feels warm. "I can see that it didn't work."

I look down at her, and notice that her cheeks are tainted a light pink.

"Hinata," she turns toward me, "What were you doing out there?"

Her expression turns into a pain-filled one.

"I-I don't want to talk about it right now."

I nod, and a silence falls over the room.

After a while-when I think that she has fallen asleep- Hinata looks up at me.

**Me: Horrible. Horrible. Horrible! I cannot believe that I made you all wait for that! -Stands in a readied position and braces for impact- Alright! You can do anything you want to me!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**_ An angel girl with an upturned face…_

**Hinata's **P.O.V.

When the silence settles, I think about what has happened. It amazes me at how fast a person's life can change within a few hours. Not to memtion their perspective...Father...

I feel Sasuke tighten his grip around me, and I look up at him. I have to know the truth, and the first step is to ask. "Sasuke, what's wrong with me?"

He looks surprised for a second, but, like always, he changes back to his old expression. "Well, you have a fever, you live with an abusive mother, you don't tell anyone your true feeling because you don't want to worry them…"

I smile at his attempt to make me feel better, but I need to know. "Really Sasuke. Please tell me what's wrong with me."

Sasuke looks sad as he holds me tighter. "Nothing is wrong with you Hinata. You were just put into the wrong family. You're too nice to be related to that witch."

Tears come into my eyes, and I push myself closer to his chest. "Hinata, what happened?"

I give off a sob and start to tell him everything: from the time I got home, to the time I got to his front door. To say that Sasuke is enraged is an understatement.

"How could she even try to do that to you?!" he yells. He looks as if he wants going to yell some more until he turns his gaze onto me.

"Hinata…if there is anything I can do for you, tell me, alright?"

I stare back at him. The words he speaks barely entering my head until I think up of a way that he _can_ help me. "J-just…hold me. Alright?"

He looks surprised, but then nods. I gratefully put my head on his shoulder as he tightens his grip around my waist and pulls me onto his lap. I take a deep breath as I inhale his scent and listen to his heartbeat. I close my eyes, and let the dark clutches of sleep overcome me, but before I completely lose consciousness, I hear Sasuke's voice soft against my ear.

"I will never let anything happen to you, Hinata. Never again."


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 **_Her name is written on a polished rock…_

**Sasuke's **P.O.V.

I feel Hinata's breath even out in sleep, and I look down at her. The request she asked of me was indeed a surprise. Not so much in the general aspect of Hinata, but by the fact that she has enough courage to ask after what she's been through.

_She's so strong. Even if she doesn't know it._

I place a gentle kiss on her forehead and I lay her down on the bed. Curiosity gets the best of me, and I unwrap the gauze bandages that cover her body. I feel a deep sadness for my angel, and I trace the pink and white scars that make small patterns on her arm.

"I promise Hinata," I whisper into her ear, "I will never let anything happen to you. Never again."

**Next Day**

I wake up at the normal time of 5:30. The first thing I notice is that I'm very stiff. The next is that my bed is empty.

_Why aren't I…_

The sound of something hitting metal comes from the kitchen, and I remember everything. I walk into the kitchen and see Hinata cooking breakfast.

"Smells good."

Hinata jumps at the sound of my voice, but then gives me a sincere smile when she sees me enter the room.

"How do you feel?" I ask her.

"Fine."

I raise an eyebrow at her, and feel her forehead. I hiss, and bring my hand back quickly. "Hinata, you're burning up."

"N-no, I'm fine Sasuke. L-let me just…"

"No. Get to bed, and I'll finish making breakfast."

I walk up to the stove, ready to start cooking. _Even if I have no idea how_, but I'm a little too late.

"I-I had a feeling t-that you didn't k-know how to c-cook, so I finished everything p-pretty quickly."

I turn and look at her while giving the best mock-glare/smirk I can. "Thank you for saving me from making poisonous food."

She laughs, and I give off a small chuckle as well. We set up the table, and start eating. When we're done, I make Hinata go to bed.

"Why?" she says in an almost whining voice.

"You have a fever Hinata. You're in no condition to be leaving this house. Besides…" I look at her straight in the eye, "Your Mother will probably be looking for you."

She stiffens, so I give her a reassuring embrace. "Don't worry. I promised that I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

She quickly calms down.

"Well, I better be going."

"Where?"

"To school. I was the last person to be seen with you, so if I don't go your cousin might suspect I did something to you."

I see Hinata look down to her feet, so naturally I ask what is the matter.

"Neji already has an idea that something is wrong."

"How?"

"The way he looked at me yesterday. I could see it in his eyes that he knew something was wrong. Neji has always been good at reading people."

"I see…" I look down. "Well, that just means that I have to look out for him then."

I give Hinata a kiss, then leave through the front door.

**After School**

Finally! I thought that this day would never end. So far, I've been able to avoid Neji for the most part. I did catch glimpses of him out of the corner of my eye every now and again, and every time, he's never noticed me.

No, the hard part will be to leave the school grounds and not be seen by the white-eyed Hyuga. Though, it is very difficult considering the story he told yesterday.

I round the corner, and leave the school yard. I head in the direction of the town to buy some medicine for Hinata since she looked even paler than she normally is when I left this morning.

**Time Skip From Shopping**

When I have everything I need and leave the store, I'm pushed into the ally behind. I feel the hard brick wall hit my back, and cold hands wrap around my neck.

I don't need to be a psychic to know that it is Neji trying to choke me.

"Where is Hinata, Uchiha?" Neji seethes in his probably most threatening voice.

"…" I stay quiet. Unsure of whether or not Hinata wants her older cousin to know.

"This is the last time Uchiha. Where. Is. Hinata?"

Each time he said a word, his grip around my neck tightens. At this moment, I don't know what's worse: possibly losing Hinata's trust, or dying from lack of oxygen.

I reason that, if I die, there will be no one to protect Hinata, so I raise my arms in defeat, and Neji lets me go. I am entirely grateful as air finally returns to my lungs, but being the calm, cool, and collected Uchiha that I am, I don't show it.

"Uchiha?"

I take a deep breath and start to explain everything that I know. Well, at least the thing about Hinata's abused life: starting from the very beginning.

I skillfully avoid any parts that involve us being together.

When I finish Neji appears as if he is ready to kill someone. And right now, I look like his best target.

"So where is she now Uchiha?"

"At my house."

Neji gives me a glare that, if looks could kill, I would be a dead heap on the ground.

"I-I'll show you."

He gives me a triumphant smirk, and starts walking quickly.

_Hinata, please don't hate me for this._

I run to catch up to my senior as we both start a fast jog. The sooner we get to Hinata, the better... I suppose.

At least, that's what I hope.

* * *

**Me: Alright! That's it for this 3-chapter update! As I said before, there are only about 5 more chapters in this story, and I really need to know whether to post single chapters or grouped. (Now that I think about it, I might just go for the single updates) I have a 5 DAY WEEKEND this week! It startes Friday and I cannot wait! And next week is my birthday! (There was no reason for me saying that, I just love saying it) So I think that I'll finish writing everything this week and post it each day I have off. Staring Friday. There is only a small amount of time left so don't forget me! -gives the best puppydog eyes possible-**


	22. Chapter 21

**Me: Oops...**

**Neji: What?**

**Me: This was supposed to be out yesterday**

**Neji: So? We didn't notice that much**

**Me: -strangles Neji- I do not own any of the Naruto characters, not matter how OOC they are**

**Chapter 21 **_A broken heart that the world forgot…_

**Hinata's **P.O.V.

When Sasuke left, I guess that I took a nap: the window light isn't as bright as it normally is in the morning.

I take a look at the clock, 3:17. Sasuke should have been back for a while now.

_Oh Kami, please don't let anything happen to him! _As soon as the thought leaves my mind, the front door slams open.

I turn to greet Sasuke, but what I find staring at me is much different. No. Let me rephrase that: **who** I find staring at me is much different.

"Hinata…"

I turn my gaze to Sasuke as he enters the room. "Let me explain!" he says as he raises his hands into the air. "I went to go buy you some medicine and…"

"Hinata."

I look back at my older cousin, but cannot meet his gaze. I quickly look down at his chin, too embarrassed to stare at his perfect, colorless eyes.

Suddenly, I hear footsteps coming closer to me and I gasp as Neji pulls up my face to look at him. "How…how come you never told me?"

His tone isn't angry, nor is it frustrated. It's more of a broken melody that pierces my heart to no extent.

Tears form in my eyes, and a small sob escapes my lips. Neji's look softens at my pathetic appearance.

"Please, Hinata. Tell me everything that happened."

I quietly explain what has been occurring over the last few weeks. Then years. And I finish off sobbing into his chest as he holds me protectively.

When my sobs secede, I feel completely drained. My gaze shifts to the spot where Sasuke originally was, but he no longer is there. Probably left to give me and Neji some privacy. I feel humbled that he cares so much.

"Hinata, I promise that I will never let her hurt you ever again. But I could have promised that a long time ago if you told me sooner."

"I-I'm sorry."

Neji tightens his hold around me and Sasuke comes into the room.

"You two fix everything?" he asks.

"Yes." Neji turns to Sasuke, "You said that you bought some medicine, right Uchiha?"

Sasuke nods his head and goes toward the table in the middle of the room. He takes out a bottle and plastic spoon, and walks over to us again. He pours some red liquid into the spoon and lifts it up to my mouth. I separate my lips a little as he places the spoon through.

I've experienced worse things in my life, so at first I can handle the horrid taste, but when the liquid snakes down my throat, I feel a burning sensation as it goes.

I practically gag.

"What…cough…what the Hell was that?"

"Medicine. They same type I had you drink when we were kids," Neji says, looking at the bottle.

I cough again.

"Is it really that bad?" Sasuke asks.

I take my time clearing my throat. "Yes."

The two boys give me a sympathetic look.

"Well, I better get home. Father will be mad at me if I'm late for curfew."

Neji releases me from his grasp, and walks to the door. But before he leaves, Neji turns around. "Is it alright if I tell Lee and TenTen? I'll make sure that they don't tell anyone, and they can help."

I give him a surprised look.

"Hinata, this has gotten too far out of hand. You can't handle this by yourself anymore. Even Sasuke," he turns to Sasuke, "can't help you by himself. We need more assistance. But I won't tell if you don't want me to."

I think about his proposal for a bit. It's true that I can't do this by myself anymore, and I don't want Sasuke or Neji to get hurt because of me. So, I decide that maybe, people can help me. But…

"Alright. You can tell them. But you have to make them promise that if Mother decides to come close, they can't help. The same goes for you two."

Both Neji and Sasuke look surprised but soon go back to normal.

"Fair enough. I'll see you tomorrow Hinata."

And with that, Neji leaves.

For the rest of the night I'm stuck in bed with fever. And Sasuke doesn't leave my side for a moment. Well, for as long as I am conscious.

The next day, Sasuke stays home with me instead of going to school. Afterward, Neji comes over with not only Lee and TenTen, but with **all **of my friends. Sakura, Ino, and Kiba run up to me and start asking tons of questions that I can't understand. Then, Neji pushes them away,making everyone stop talking. I laugh silently at their pouting faces as I try to leave the room, but Shino stops me before I can go anywhere and demands the truth. I obey with some resistance, of course, but the story goes through, and each person has their own way of showing their concern. Everyone expresses their sorrow, and I feel a little depressed at their remarks, but decide to stay silent.

We talk for a bit, then everyone starts returing home. They promise to be back tomorrow, with objections from Sasuke, and leave through the front door.

My fever has gone done for the most part, but I still feel tired from everything that has happened.

"How are you doing?"

Sasuke sits behind me on the bed, and begins to rub my arms in a soothing manner.

"I've been worse. But things are incomparably better thanks to you."

Sasuke gives me a small smile, and pulls me down to lie next to him.

"Everything will get better. I'll make sure of it."

His warm breath on my neck sends shivers up my spine, and I move closer to him. I lay my head on his chest, listening to the soft, rhythmic beat of his heart.

Right before I fall into a deep slumber, Sasuke shakes me awake. I look up to him; annoyed that he woke me up, but when I see his sad expression, I immediately change my look.

"What's wrong?"


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 **_Through the wind, and the rain, she stands hard as a stone…_

**Sasuke's **P.O.V.

I look down at Hinata as she lays on my chest; closing her eyes to go to sleep.

_If I don't tell her now, there might not be any other time._

Right before I lose her to sleep, I shake Hinata's shoulder lightly. She looks up at me, first seeming angry, then changing her expression to worry. "What's wrong?"

Her eyes are full of concern as she reaches up to caress my cheek.

"Can I tell you something?"

We sit up on the bed and I wrap my arms around her waist. I take a deep breath, then start revealing all my secrets. My life...My heart.

"You know the story of my family's death, right?" She nods her head. "Well, I know who killed them." Her eyes widen as she leans closer to me.

"How?"

I close my eyes to gather my thoughts and continue. "The night of the murder, I was out. When I got home, everything was dark and quiet. I couldn't hear anything, but it was too early for everyone to be asleep. I was curious, and stupid, so I went inside."

It is getting harder and harder to continue, but Hinata, pressing her hands against my chest, encourages me to go on.

"At first, I didn't see anything, but once I walked further into the house, every one of my family member's bodies littered the floor."

I hear Hinata gasp.

"I did the only thing I could think of: I ran. As far away from them as I could. But unfortunately, I ran deeper into the house. When I got to the furthest portion of the manor I heard some strange noises coming from the final room. I was scared, but went inside anyway. I saw some dark figures standing in the shadows, and when the moonlight got in, I saw that my parents were tired up, and sitting on the floor. I ran to them, but another figure stopped me…It was my brother, Itachi Uchiha. I told him that someone had killed everyone as I went closer to our parents to untie them. But before I could get any closer, Itachi took out his sword. He…before I could stop him, he slashed beheaded them.

"I was so scared. I ran out, not looking back, and never returning. A few days later, the police found and got rid of all the bodies. They are buried behind the house they died in, so I never went back to that place."

When I finish my story, I lay my head on Hinata's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke."

I plant a kiss on her lips and pull her down with me to try and get some sleep.

**Next Morning**

I wake up and the first thing I realize is that there is a weight on my arm. I try to move my hand to get the blood flowing, but the immediate tingling warns me to stop. I need to get the blood circulation going in my arm, or I'm going to have to live with this pricking for the rest of the day.

I look over at the clock, 7:32. I shake Hinata's should to wake her up and her eyes open slightly.

"Hey, I need to go to school."

She groans and pushes herself even closer to me.

"Can't you just stay with me today?"

"I wish. But one of us needs to tell the group how you're doing." I look down at her. "Besides, today is Friday. You should get the rest of you strength back, and tomorrow we'll go somewhere."

"Fine," she yawns, and rolls off my arm to go back to sleep.

I get dressed for school, bid Hinata goodbye, and leave through the front door. I step out into the warm sun and start the journey to my detestable destination.

I turn to look back and try to shake off the feeling that something bad is going to happen.

_Just my imagination, _I think, and continue walking.

* * *

**Me: I'm sooooo sorry for the horrible beginning! -dogdes a brick thrown from the computer- I decided to make things easier for the future by following the original plot. But things will start to change. As my deranged English teacher would say: the climax is has yet to come! And there are only 3 more chapters left for this---before the next. (I would rather not reveal the --- until the end. You all probably already know what it is anyway -dodges another brick- Where are you getting these bricks?!) Please review!**


	24. Chapter 23

**Me: Hello again. The story finally starts to get interesting (at least in my own mind) but we're almost done! It's so sad**

**Neji: Not really. I'll finally have some peace and quiet**

**Me: The song used in this chapter is 'Nobody's Home' by Avril Lavigne. And by no means is it mine**

**Chapter 23 **_In a world that she can't rise above…_

**Hinata's **P.O.V.

When Sasuke leaves I decide to stay in bed for a few more minutes. I have the strangest feeling that something bad is going to happen, but I don't know why. I shake my head to rid myself of these thoughts and push myself upright.

I leave the comfort of the bed and I start getting dressed.

"What should I do?" I ask myself out loud. I look around the room, and, seeing nothing that can keep me occupied, I walk out and head for the kitchen.

I make myself breakfast, then start cleaning up the house. Sasuke doesn't use a lot of things, so it's all dusty in some rooms, on furniture, and even on some plates I find in the cabinet.

I clean in silence, and it's freaking me out. It's so quiet. If a mouse walked on the floor all the way in another room, you could probably hear it. So I do what every other teenage girl does when it's quiet; put on some music.

I flip station after station trying to find something good to listen to, until I find the perfect song.

I come across one of my favorite songs, and turn up the radio. I listen to the opening tune, then start singing along while I clean.

"_Well I couldn't tell you. _

_Why she felt that way, she felt it every day. _

_And I couldn't help her, __I just watched her make the same mistakes again._

_What's wrong, what's wrong now? _

_Too many, too many problems. _

_Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs…_"

The song continues as I hear a crash behind me.

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home._

_That's where she lies, broken inside._

_There's no place to go, no place to go._

_To dry her eyes, broken inside._

I feel something hit the back of my head and I collide into the opposite wall.

_Open your eyes (open your eyes) and look outside,_

_Find the reasons why._

_You've been rejected (you've been rejected) and now you can't find,_

_What you've left behind_

_Be strong, be strong now,_

_Too many, too many problems,_

_Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs._

When my eyes focus, I see Mother's figure standing over me.

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home._

_That's where she lies, broken inside._

_There's no place to go, no place to go._

_To dry her eyes, broken inside._

Mother leans over me and wraps her cold fingers around my neck.

_Her feelings she hides, her dreams she can't find._

_She's losing her mind, she fallen behind._

_She can't find her place, she losing her faith._

_She's fallen from grace; she's all over the place (yeah!)_

"What an appropriate song for you," she says. And the last thing I hear before I lose consciousness is the last few verses of the song.

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home._

_That's where she lies, broken inside._

_There's no place to go, no place to go._

_To dry her eyes, broken inside._

_She's lost inside, lost inside (oh, oh uhh)_

_She's lost inside, lost inside (oh, oh uhh) oooh_

_

* * *

_

_Sasuke..._


	25. Chapter 24

**Me: This will be the final 'chapter'. There is an epilogue though...**

**Chapters 24 **_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved…_

**Sasuke's **P.O.V.

After school, I rush home with Neji and the others on my tail. All day I've had the strangest feeling that something is wrong.

I can't say why, but ever since I've met Hinata I've been able to tell when something bad was going to happen; with each event leading to said girl.

That doesn't ease my weird feeling, so I run even faster.

The house is in my sight and I slow down a little as the others catch up. When I open the door and walk inside, my breath gets caught in my throat. Everything is in disarray; glass liters the floor, furniture is thrown around the room and blood stains are on the walls and some spots on the wood tiles.

I hear Sakura or Ino gasp and I feel Neji push me aside. He kneels on the floor and inspects the blood stains on the tiles. I walk next to him, and his expression changes in a strange way. The veins near his eyes become visible, and his entire body tightly stiffens, so I take a step back.

"Byakugan," he whispers.

So this is what the Byakugan really looks like.

"This is Hinata's blood," he says looking up.

"How do you know?" I ask.

Neji stands up, and walks to the kitchen. "My eyes can see. We used to be really close, and I could and can tell if anything belongs to Hinata." The rest of us follow him through the doorway and into the kitchen.

"This has to be her Mother's doing," I say, "She is the only one who could."

Everyone freezes as we look at the open door. "I'll go searching for her. The rest of you go to the police," I say.

"I'm coming with you," Neji insists. I shake my head as a no.

"You're the only other person who knows where Hinata lives. The police won't be able to help if they don't know where to go."

Neji tries to relent, but he can't argue with the truth. "Fine. But as soon as we get help, we're coming."

I nod and run out the door.

* * *

Getting through the forest is no easy task. It has a lot more shrubs, twigs, and thorns then I thought, and when I come out, I look like I've been attacked by a wild dog.

I reach her front door, and stay in my spot, unusually frightened.

I take a deep breath and reach for the doorknob. I take a step inside the blank darkness.

I walk blindly down the hall; my hands touching the walls to make sure I don't bump into anything. Unfortunately, that doesn't work.

I trip over something hard on the ground, and fall to the floor. My breath catches as I feel a warm, fowl smelling liquid underneath my fingers. I look back, and, even though it is dark, I clearly see the outlines of a face I know so well.

"Hinata!" I whisper. Moving to her side, I place her head on my lap.

"Hinata," I say into her ear. Her eyes open lightly as she says my name.

"Sasuke, I'm so glad you're here. But why?"

"I told you, Love. I promised that I wouldn't let anything happen to you. I'm just sorry that I couldn't keep that promise."

She gives me a small smile. "I knew you'd come. But it isn't safe here."

Before I can answer, the lights turn on. "She's right you know. You shouldn't be here."

I look over to the source of the voice and see Hinata's mother standing in the doorway. But what captures my gaze is the object she has in her hand: a gun.

"You like? I was saving this for a very special occasion, and what better time then now?"

She points the gun at me, and before I can do anything, she pulls the trigger. I try to move out of the way, but with Hinata in my arms, I don't get very far.

The bullet pierces my right arm with such force, it nocks me away from Hinata.

"Sasuke!"

I feel the blood rush out from the wound and stagger to get up.

"Now, now. If you just didn't move, your death would have been so much less painful."

I look up to see Hinata's mother point the gun at me again.

"This is it. Goodbye."

I close my eyes and await the pain as I hear the banging sound of the gun being fired. But instead of feeling pain, I hear the bullet pierce something else. I open my eyes to see Hinata standing in front of me.

"Sasuke…I'm so glad…I got to meet…you. You w-were…the first…p-person t-to ever…be kind t-to me," Hinata turns around to look at me. "I'll a-always love y-you."

And with that, I watch as her small body falls onto the floor.

* * *

I stand in the exact same spot though the next few minutes. No thoughts running through my head, nor any words coming from my mouth. And when I finally come to my senses, there are police all around Hinata's mother and Neji is kneeling over Hinata to inspect her wound.

"We need a doctor here, quick!"

I see men in dark suits place their hands over Hinata's body. One puts two fingers on her neck and says the two words I never wanted to hear.

"She's dead."

The horrified expression on Neji's face and the calm one on Hinata's are the last thing I see before everything goes dark.

* * *

**Me: Well? What did you think?**

**Sasuke: How could you do that to my Hinata?**

**Neji: For once I agree: How could you have found the nerve to complete this?**

**Me: I showed you the epilogue didn't I?**

**Neji and Sasuke: That doesn't change anything!**

**Me: Drama queens**


	26. Epilogue

**Me: -sobs-I can't believe that this is the end**

**Neji: You better start working on the -covers Neji's mouth-**

**Me: Heh heh **

* * *

**Epilogue **_Concrete Angel._

**Normal **P.O.V.

On the date of November 11, 2008, Hyuga Hinata is proclaimed dead. All of her friends are heartbroken by the fact that they couldn't save her, but none more then Uchiha Sasuke.

The cremation ceremony was short; no one having the heart to say their final goodbye's out loud (or to be able to look at the body). So her casket was burned, the ashes kept in the Uchiha graveyard, under Sasuke's orders.

School soon went back to being normal; classes, lunch, homework. But everyday, all of her friends would gather together to remember her before dusk.

True, all of the people were never the same; Sakura stopped chasing Sasuke, Ino stopped spreading gossip, Shikamaru stopped saying everything was troublesome, and Lee stopped acting like a drunk idiot. Everyone has their own way of expressing their sadness, yet they tried to go on.

Sasuke went back to his old ways of never opening up, except to his friends. But he always goes to talk to Hinata before going home, and that has comforted him. His love for her never ceased, and he never even looked at another girl the way he had Hinata. Until one day at school.

* * *

Sasuke was walking on the pathway that led to his next class outside. There, he noticed her.

The girl's hair was cropped short, a midnight blue. Her skin, a pale white. But what had captured his gaze were her eyes: a pupil-less, pale lavender.

He ran up to her, to see if it was really true. When he stopped behind her he said the one word that he thought he would never get to say again,

"Hinata?"

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Me: Yay! I can finally go back to eating my cupcakes in peace! **

**Neji: No you can't. You have to start the next story immediately**

**Me: Spoil sport. -turns to the readers- Now how many realized that this was a 'to be continued' story? You're all smart, you probably figured that out at the beginning.**

**Me: Now before anyone starts getting all sad and depressed -glares at Naruto cast- I want each and every one of you to reread this chapter and keep in mind the wording, alright? It will make sense later on, I promise! **

**Me: -throws Neji and Sasuke into a closet to be kept until next story- O.k. now that that is done...please review! I will need 30 reviews before I start updating any more, so please don't take too long (I don't know how long those two can survive in there) But I have the first few chapters already mapped out so it won't take too long to type them. **

**Me: I'll miss you all so much. Until the next installment, Ja Ne!!!**

* * *

**Teaser for the next story:**

**Past The Illusions**

"Hinata?"

I stand behind her as I say her name. She doesn't move, almost as if she didn't hear me, so I grab her shoulder and shake her gently.

"Hinata," I say again. This time she does turn around, but more out of alarm then from me calling her name.

"Aa, I'm sorry," she says. I look deeply into her eyes, the same eyes that have haunted me for as long as I can remember, and I find that I can't breathe.

_`She's here. Really here.`_

"Um, do you mind letting go of my shoulder, please?"

I snap out of my state of utter bliss at the sound of her voice.

"Um, hello? Are you alright?" she says as she waves her hand in front of my face.

"Sorry. I'm just surprised to see you."

She gives me a confused look, and the reason why I was so shocked to see her comes rushing into my head.

"Why?" she asks.

I look at her again, and take a deep breath.

"Well…" I trail off, not knowing how to say it. So instead, I embrace her. "Let's just say you haven't been around for a long time and that I'm just really glad to see you."

We stay in the same position for a while. But instead of Hinata returning the hug, her body stiffens. I can feel her tense up at my touch, and when she calms down, Hinata does the one thing that I never expected or wanted her to do…She pushes me away.


End file.
